Todo menos normal
by Monchy
Summary: AU. Y entonces, él aparecia. Los rasgados carteles que adornaban la entrada le llamaban Anakin, pero ObiWan no podía estar seguro Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo menos normal**

_Capítulo I_

El olor era fuerte y desagradable, pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a él como para avanzar a través de la estancia sin un gesto de disgusto entre las facciones. Las paredes del lugar – una vieja fábrica abandonada en el distrito de maquinaria de Coruscant – parecían caerse a pedazos, parte de lo que debió ser brillante pintura blanca desconchada casi completamente, dándoles un tono marrón enfermizo. El suelo, cubierto de cemento simple, producía un eco al chocar contra los pies de los dos hombres.

"Es el quinto, el segundo de este mes," Mace señaló a la figura tendida en el suelo, hundiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y apartando la mirada. Era la primera vez que veía a una de las víctimas en vivo y en directo, y las fotos no le había preparado para una realidad tan cruel.

"¿Quién lleva el caso?"

"Kit. Estará al llegar, Luminara también," Obi-Wan produjo un suave 'hmm' de reconocimiento y caminó hasta el cuerpo sin vida, agachándose para poder investigar más de cerca. Hacia años que no veía algo parecido.

Se trataba de un joven de no más de quince años, desnudo, atado de pies y manos y visiblemente golpeado. El cabello había sido cortado sin ningún tipo de precisión y la piel de los labios arrancada. Faltaba una oreja. Era una imagen que ciertamente le hacía recordar la razón que le había llevado a dejar este trabajo. O al menos una de ellas.

"¿Mismo patrón?" inquirió, sus ojos alzándose hasta los de Mace.

"Mismo patrón. Ninguna huella, ninguna pista, cortes limpios, rápidos y profesionales," Mace suspiró, negó con la cabeza. "No nos deja nada con lo que trabajar."

"¿Agresión sexual?"

"No, y ningún motivo aparente, no deja notas ni parece perseguir nada. Es el caso más misterioso que hemos tenido en años."

"¿Y qué quieres de mí, Mace?"

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre," Obi-Wan se levantó y Mace siguió el movimiento con la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. "Investiga, mira las fotos, ayúdanos un poco. Sin compromiso."

"Mace, sabes que ya no–"

"Si, ya sé que ya no es tu trabajo y que eres feliz dando clases a críos en la universidad, pero eres el mejor y estamos desesperados," Mace deseó ser capaz de hacer un puchero que ayudara a su petición, pero se limitó a dibujar su expresión más desesperada, incapaz de gestos que le habían sido extraños durante toda su vida. Después de todo, era el jefe de policía de Coruscant, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

"¿Sin compromiso?"

"Sin compromiso, solo échale un vistazo," Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Había ciertas cosas que era imposible dejar atrás, y su antiguo trabajo parecía ser una de ellas.

"Esta bien, Mace."

"¡Bien!" Mace amplió la sonrisa instintivamente, "haré que Luminara te pase toda la información necesaria, os veis a diario en la universidad¿cierto?" Obi-Wan asintió, llevando la mirada una vez más al cuerpo sin vida. Esta ciudad estaba podrida. "¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?"

"¿Otro?" Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, retocándose la corbata en un gesto nacido de la costumbre, apretándola algo más sobre el cuello blanco de la camisa.

"Si sigues apretando te vas a ahogar," Obi-Wan se limitó a acabar el movimiento, alisando después arrugas inexistentes en la larga gabardina negra, completamente empapada por la lluvia que parecía asolar la ciudad constantemente.

"¿Ese otro favor..."

"Oh, si¿podrías hablar con Quinlan? Tal vez sepa algo del asunto o pueda averiguarlo."

"¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Es un contacto de la policía, nunca fue exclusivamente mío."

"A mi no me escucha," Mace se cruzó de brazos, reprimiendo un suspiro, "y me saca de mis casillas."

"Esta bien, Mace, esta bien."

* * *

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos," Quinlan dejó ambas cervezas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla que enfrentaba a Obi-Wan, una sonrisa adornando las facciones atractivas, "cualquiera diría que ya no tienes tiempo para mí."

"¿Qué negocios tiene un profesor con un caza recompensas, Quinlan?" Obi-Wan apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, desapretándose la corbata ahora que estaba en un ambiente más casual. Quinlan siempre le hacía sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para dejar el regio aspecto de profesor atrás.

"¿Caza recompensas?" Quinlan arqueó una ceja, dándole por unos segundos un tono más claro al amarillo que cubría parte de su rostro. "Me ofendes, viejo amigo," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, observando a Quinlan tomar un trago de su bebida.

Quinlan era ciertamente el personaje más extravagante que le rodeaba. Si bien era cierto que Mace, el oficial de policía y Luminara, la profesora y jefa del departamento forense no eran exactamente lo que se podría tildar de normales, Quinlan les ganaba a todos. Su procedencia y pasado eran un misterio, así como exactamente qué asuntos se traía siempre entre manos, pero Obi-Wan sabía que podía confiar en él.

Había sido Qui-Gon quien los había presentado años atrás, cuando Obi-Wan había sido el idealista y joven agente recién salido de la academia y Quinlan... el mismo que ahora, solo que más joven. Para cualquiera que no le conociera, Quinlan no era más que otro caza recompensas de los miles que poblaban la ciudad, pero para la policía era su contacto más fiel con las calles.

"Y dime¿qué ha motivado esta llamada tan urgente¿Asuntos policiales?" Quinlan se recostó sobre el asiento, observando sus alrededores en un gesto al que Obi-Wan había aprendido a acostumbrarse.

"¿Sabes algo del tema de los críos asesinados? Mace quiere que le eche un vistazo al asunto."

"Un asunto curioso, ciertamente," Quinlan se acercó a la mesa en un gesto de confidencia nacido de años de paranoia. Quinlan conocía las calles, y sabía bien que siempre podía haber alguien escuchando. "Un completo misterio, nadie parece saber nada y nadie parece querer hablar del asunto... pero puedo hacer unas investigaciones aquí y allá si es lo que quieres."

"Mira ver que puedes averiguar, Mace parece algo desesperado."

"¿Y por qué no me ha contactado él mismo?" Quinlan se echó para atrás de nuevo, un gesto pretendidamente ofendido en el rostro. Obi-Wan se rió suavemente.

"Creo que le irritas," Quinlan bufó y Obi-Wan amplió la sonrisa, una mano comenzando a tamborilear inconscientemente junto a la botella aún llena de cerveza. "¿Cómo estás, Quinlan?" Quinlan medio sonrió, habiendo esperado la pregunta; Obi-Wan era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

"Como siempre Obi, un trabajo aquí, un trabajo allí, no se vive mal," Quinlan se encogió de hombros, rescatando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su gabardina de cuero. "Aunque creo que he perdido a Aayla definitivamente."

"¿La tuviste alguna vez?" Quinlan sonrió mientras la llama de su mechero encendía el cigarro, inhalando con fuerza.

"No, supongo que no, pero eso son solo tecnicismos¿no, crees? Creo que sale con Kit."

"¿Kit Fisto?" Quinlan asintió, y Obi-Wan llevó la mano que tamborileaba sobre la mesa hasta la botella, apretándola con el fin de aferrarse a algo, pero sin llegar a llevársela a la boca. "Él lleva el caso."

"Oh, genial. Apuesto a que se ven bien juntos, ella con el pelo azul, él con el pelo verde, una verdadera pareja."

"¿Celoso?"

"¿Yo?" Quinlan arqueó una ceja, una mano apuntándose ligeramente, "claro que no," Obi-Wan medio sonrió, "además, tengo un nuevo amor a la vista, no sé por qué no me fijé antes en él."

"¿Es un él?"

"Es un él."

"¿Y quién es el afortunado esta vez?" el tono de voz de Obi-Wan fue burlón, pero Quinlan prefirió ignorarlo. Obi-Wan no era el único que consideraba sus tácticas de conquista algo excesivas.

"Mace."

"¿Mace¿te has vuelto loco, Quin?"

"Claro que no, Mace esta enamorado de mí, lo ha estado por años," aseguró Quinlan, casi retando al que se atreviera a negar tal hecho.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Por supuesto, es solo que aún no lo sabe," Obi-Wan se rió, incrédulo. Era típico de Quinlan asumir cosas tan imposibles, y resultaba ciertamente divertido. "¿Y qué me dices de ti¿Alguna alumna dispuesta a todo para subir su nota?" Quinlan alzó ambas cejas, sugerente.

"Por favor, Quin¿qué clase de–"

"Lo sé, lo sé, demasiada moralidad como para hacer algo así. Sinceramente amigo, necesitas acostarte con alguien," Obi-Wan bufó, ligeramente indignado.

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy haciendo?"

"Solo mira la forma en la que estás agarrando la botella," Obi-Wan dirigió sus ojos hasta su mano, rodeando la botella de cerveza con firmeza. La apartó rápidamente, devolviendo sus ojos a Quinlan, "esta claro que necesitas echar un polvo. Si quieres yo podría–"

"Oh no, no vamos a ir ahí," Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, negó con la cabeza.

"¿No?"

"No."

"¿Nunca?"

"¿Creí que ibas detrás de Mace?" inquirió Obi-Wan esta vez, alzando una ceja.

"Oh, tú eres el primero en mi lista, siempre."

"No si sentirme halagado o asustado."

"¿Qué tal un poco de los dos?"

* * *

El local estaba al borde del distrito que les pertenecía por derecho a las prostitutas, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las veteranas buscaran clientes por allí, ataviadas en apretados corsés de cuero y tacones altos mientras la incesante lluvia caía sobre rostros excesivamente maquillados. Obi-Wan se adentró en el lugar antes de que alguna pudiera centrar su atención en él.

Obi-Wan le ofreció un saludo de cabeza al guardia de la entrada y se dirigió a su mesa habitual sin despertar ningún interés especial en el resto de la clientela: unos cuantos habituales y otros a los que nunca había visto, la mayoría de ellos caza recompensas y probablemente asesinos. Dex's era probablemente el local con mayor clase de los alrededores, pero el alcohol, la comida rápida y el espectáculo atraía al mismo tipo de personas que otros más vulgares.

La pequeña tarima hacia la que estaban dirigidas todas las mesas no presentaba strippers ni sexo en vivo, como solían hacer lugares como este, sino un entretenimiento de tintes sexuales que no llegaba a resultar ofensivo. En aquellos instantes, una chica en un bikini dorado bailaba al ritmo de una música oriental con una serpiente como único adorno extra; nadie parecía estar prestándole demasiada atención.

"Hola, sexy," Obi-Wan alzó la vista cuando la camarera se acercó hasta su mesa, contestando al acostumbrado saludo con una sonrisa amable. "¿Lo mismo de siempre?" Obi-Wan asintió, y la chica se alejó del lugar.

Había sido Quinlan quien le había traído por primera vez a este lugar, pues sus atenciones habían estado fijas sobre la camarera. Aayla Secura, una joven de largo cabello azul, que se sentía bastante cómoda en apretados atuendos de cuero y que tenía el carácter suficiente como para enfrentarse a cualquier hombre que quisiera sobrepasarse, había obsesionado a Quinlan por años, hasta ahora. Por supuesto, eso no le había impedido acostarse con todo aquello que tuviera habilidades motoras, después de todo, y en sus propias palabras: 'solo soy humano.'

Desde el día que Quinlan le había traído aquí, Obi-Wan se había convertido en un habitual. Iba cada dos noches al local, sen sentaba en la misma mesa con un vaso de whisky que jamás se bebía y esperaba a que Mimí – la chica de la serpiente – acabará su espectáculo. Tal como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Y entonces, _él_ aparecía.

Los rasgados carteles que adoraban la entrada le llamaban Anakin, pero Obi-Wan no podía asegurar que ese fuese su verdadero nombre, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntarlo. Anakin... le gustaba el sonido, en cualquier caso.

El susodicho apareció en el escenario entonces, y pareció atraer todas las miradas que había ignorado a Mimí. Cada noche aparecía con un atuendo distinto, un tema que pasaba desapercibido siempre y cuando sus caderas se movieran de aquella forma deliciosa. Esta vez llevaba el que Obi-Wan había definido como 'el rockero', unos apretados pantalones de cuero negro rotos en los sitios precisos, y nada más.

Aunque Obi-Wan cerrara los ojos, podría ver claramente la apertura del pantalón en su rodilla, la otra en su muslo y la tercera justo en la parte en la que la pierna se convertía en nalga¿pero para qué cerrar los ojos cuando tenía tal espectáculo frente a él? Torso desnudo cubierto por suaves trazos de sudor, pies descalzos y caderas moviéndose al ritmo de una música hipnotizante.

Oh, esas caderas eran la mejor parte de su día.

* * *

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**dama de luna: **oh si, esas caderas ya son la mejor parte de mi día. Un abrazo!

**Agus y Moony: **vaya, muchas gracias! Que bien que te guste la idea!

**Salazar Lestrange: **si, fanfiction a veces se pone tonto y no deja subir cosas o mandar reviews. Gracias por seguir intentandolo! Ah, si! Aquí solo hay un planeta. El Sr. Asimov es brillante y puede manejar grandes sistemas, pero yo me quedo con un solo planeta y una sola ciudad. Gracias!

Un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo II_

Antes de que el decano pudiera extenderse en una de sus historias acerca de una batalla de la que ella nunca había oído hablar y en la que no estaba interesada, Luminara le cortó con una sonrisa suave y una penetrante mirada, anunciándole en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica que tenía que ver a Obi-Wan con urgencia. Ante esto, el decano se limitó a despedirse de ella con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

Luminara había sido la que había recomendado a Obi-Wan como profesor para la universidad cuando éste dejó el cuerpo de policía, y tal vez era por eso por lo que el profesorado al completo estaba convencido de que la amistad que había entre ellos dos era más que eso. Viendo que esto les daba una excusa para desaparecer de cualquier evento y para evitar incómodos intentos de otros compañeros de conseguir una cita, ninguno de los dos se había preocupado en negarlo.

Luminara atravesó el pasillo con pasos lentos, saludando esporádicamente a rostros que reconocía como estudiantes de algunas de sus clases, y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho marcado con el letrero O. Kenobi. Golpeó la puerta suavemente y la abrió directamente, justo para observar los ojos de Obi-Wan levantarse de su mesa y sus papeles y clavarse en los suyos. Sonrió.

"¿Huyendo del decano otra vez?" inquirió Obi-Wan mientras Luminara cerraba la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco casi imperceptiblemente.

"Puede," musitó, sentándose sobre una de las sillas grises que enfrentaban a la de Obi-Wan. Se preguntó cuantos alumnos habrían estado sentados en ese mismo sitio sencillamente admirando los ojos de su profesor. "Aunque venía a traerte los informes del caso," Obi-Wan hizo un sonido de reconocimiento mientras ella sacaba algunas carpetas marcadas de su maletín.

"¿Eso es todo?" Obi-Wan sostuvo los informes entre sus manos, sorprendido de su poco peso.

"Todo, informes, autopsias y entrevistas."

"¿Sospechosos?" Luminara abandonó una risa amarga.

"No tenemos de esos¿por qué crees que hemos recurrido a ti?" Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento mientras Luminara se cruzaba de piernas y de brazos, maldiciendo su decisión de llevar falda y tacones en un día tan lluvioso. "Las entrevistas con los familiares de las víctimas son bastante inútiles, pero supongo que deberías hablar con Kit para informarte mejor."

"No le importara que me entrometa¿verdad?" Obi-Wan nunca había entendido la necesidad del resto de los detectives de marcar su territorio, y esperaba que Kit tampoco lo hiciera; lo último que necesitaba eran amenazas del tipo 'este caso es mío, Kenobi'.

"Kit está tan desesperado como Mace," Luminara musitó, cambiando la expresión ligeramente por una menos seria y más juguetona. "Además, ahora que está enamorado agradecerá la ayuda."

"Oh si, ya me he enterado de las noticias."

"Quinlan estaba molesto."

"Creo que ya se ha recuperado," Obi-Wan suspiró, dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria. "Se ha convencido a sí mismo de que Mace lleva años enamorado de él, y está decidido a hacérselo notar."

"¿Estás de broma?"

"Oh no."

"Vaya, así que cuando le escuché a Mace gritarle a Quinlan que respetara su espacio personal no estaba siendo paranoico," Luminara se rió suavemente, divertida. Quinlan era todo un personaje. Obi-Wan se unió a su carcajada, negando con la cabeza. "Por cierto," murmuró Luminara cuando se hubo calmado, "¿querrías dar un par de clases a mi curso de criminología?"

"¿Criminología¿Qué podría explicar yo?"

"Lo que se te ocurra. Los chicos se aburren o me tienen miedo; la verdad es que la mayoría han tomado el curso para obtener créditos extra, así que supongo que les divertiría tener a un policía de verdad en clase."

"Pero tú eres policía," puntualizó Obi-Wan, levantando un dedo para hacer énfasis.

"Yo solo abro cadáveres por la mitad, Obi-Wan. Se lo pasarán bien con alguien que ha estado allí. Háblales de... ya sabes, persecuciones, tiroteos y tipos malos; solo un par de clases¿sí?"

"Esta bien," suspiró Obi-Wan, "mándame el horario."

"Te lo pasaré esta tarde... ahora será mejor que me vaya o a Mace le dará un infarto," Luminara se levantó, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las gotas de lluvia que caían contra la ventana del despacho. "Te mantendré informado del asunto de Quinlan y Mace."

"Oh hazlo, por favor."

* * *

Obi-Wan apoyó el hombro sobre el marco de la puerta y observó a ambos políticos con el ceño fruncido. Suponía que había sido una buena idea por parte del decano promover un debate acerca de la educación en el salón de actos de la universidad, donde no solo periodistas y profesores podían estar presentes, sino también estudiantes, pero eso no hacía al acto menos aburrido. Obi-Wan deseó ser fumador para poder encender un cigarrillo exasperado. Se entretuvo pasando los ojos por la sala, distinguiendo claramente a los alumnos de política, tomado notas como si la vida les fuera en ello; a los de periodismo, los ojos ansiosos, esperando una ronda de preguntas; al resto, seguramente arrastrados allí por amigos de las carreras más interesadas. Parecían tan aburridos como él mismo.

Tal vez debería sencillamente abandonar el lugar, pero un sentido de la propiedad le obligaba a mantenerse allí, observando desde el umbral de la puerta, si bien nada de lo que el gobernador dijera llegaría a interesarle en lo más mínimo.

El gobernador Palpatine había llegado al puesto de dirigente de la ciudad cuando el gobernador Valorum había renunciado por petición general del senado, que parecía cansado de su falta de acción. Ahora, sin embargo, Palpatine se enfrentaba a unas elecciones que Obi-Wan esperaba no ganara. Padmé Amidala era una competidora fuerte, sin duda, pero Palpatine contaba con tretas y seguidores que serían difíciles de derrocar, especialmente con la presencia de–

"Vaya, si es el detective que se convirtió en profesor," Obi-Wan giró el rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo con más energía. Dooku.

"Dooku," masculló, arrugando la nariz y sin preocuparse por ocultar su desagrado. Dooku sonrió, o al menos lo intentó, recostándose contra el lado opuesto del marco y dirigiendo la vista hacia ambos políticos.

Antes de conseguir su puesto como gobernador, Palpatine había financiado un cuerpo de seguridad privado para apoyar su campaña, basándose en la necesidad de una mayor seguridad en la ciudad. Mientras Valorum había estado en el poder, el mediocre intento de los pocos miembros de la policía de Palpatine habían sido rechazados sin problemas por Mace, pero cuando Palpatine había tomado el mando y Dooku las riendas del cuerpo, la verdadera policía parecía haber quedado relegada a un segundo plano, viéndose obligada a entretenerse en peleas burocráticas por cada caso que caía en las manos equivocadas. Obi-Wan estaba sorprendido de que aún no hubiesen metido las narices en el caso de los críos.

"He oído que Windu se ha visto obligado a rogar por tu sabios consejos una vez más, Kenobi," la voz le sobresaltó, pero Obi-Wan se limitó a encogerse de hombros, manteniendo la vista clavada en Amidala y los oídos en su apasionado discurso. "Creí que ya no te dedicabas a esto. Después de todo¿de qué sirven tantos casos resueltos si el único que no conseguiste resolver le costó la vida a Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan apretó el puño con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propia respiración. No. No iba a dejar que le provocara.

"Adiós, Dooku," apretó los dientes, enderezó los hombros y dirigió sus paso hacia su despacho, dejando la figura del hombre aún apoyada contra la puerta.

"Gatito cobarde."

* * *

Anakin miró a través de la ventana con un gesto molesto entre los labios. ¿Es que siempre tenía que estar lloviendo en aquella maldita ciudad? Con un poco de suerte las gotas habrían detenido su caída para cuando saliera de Dex's. Si no, tendría que mojarse – la desventaja de moverse en moto y no en coche – y entonces su vecina, la señora Martín, le miraría con ojos reprobadores y le regañaría. Aunque suponía que debía agradecerle que le hablara; ya era más de lo que hacían el resto de los vecinos, que le miraban con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y desagrado.

Suspiró.

"Mimi, te toca," Anakin giró el rostro hacia la chica cuando la voz de Aayla atravesó la puerta, y le ofreció una sonrisa mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo por colocarse su serpiente sobre los hombros. Anakin agradeció que sus caderas fuesen suficiente accesorio para atraer a los clientes.

Con un gesto soñador, se dispuso a elegir atuendo para el espectáculo de hoy. Se preguntó su si admirador secreto, su caballero de brillante armadura, se habría mojado al venir hoy al lugar. Probablemente, pensó, siempre llegaba empapado cuando llueve, con el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas. Anakin suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa estúpida entre los labios. Finalmente, se decidió por el traje de vaquero: sabía que era el preferido de su misterioso visitante.

Quince minutos después, enfundado en pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y rotos, botas con espuelas, un sombrero en la cabeza y un lazo entre las manos, Anakin subió a la pequeña tarima que hacía de escenario. Mientras comenzaba su baile – una secuencia inconsciente de movimientos y embestidas de caderas, adornadas esta vez por el continuo movimiento del lazo – divisó a su caballero en al asiento de siempre, dejando olvidada su bebidas en favor de sus caderas. Había muchos ojos sobre Anakin, pero hacia tiempo que él solo bailaba para su atractivo extraño. Se sintió tentado de lanzar el lazo hasta él y atraparle, traerle hasta el escenario sujeto y a su merced, pero se resistió, dejando caer el lazo al suelo y dejando a sus manos vagar por su torso desnudo, acariciando un pezón involuntariamente e insinuándose con una embestida final. Recibió aplausos; había sido una actuación muy inspirada.

Una vez se hubo duchado y cambiado, Anakin se sentó en la barra, sonriendo al observar que el hombre aún estaba allí. A veces se quedaba hasta que salía, hundido en su asiento y sin mirarle, pero a Anakin le gustaba verle allí, sosteniendo su vaso con una mano firme. Anakin tenía muchos visitantes habituales, pero este era distinto. Era el único que no se había acercado a él, que no le había ofrecido un comentario adulador y una cama caliente, y el único que parecía una buena persona. Era un hombre que le hacia pensar en sexo, en sexo caliente, mojado y desordenado, pero también en abrazos y en sonrisas junto a un fuego acogedor. Anakin lo quería todo, el sexo y los abrazos, y su sonrisa, quería su sonrisa.

"¿Soñando otra vez?" Anakin giró el rostro a tiempo para ver a Aayla colocar una cerveza frente a él. Con una sonrisa agradecida dio un trago largo, sintiendo el frío líquido calmarle garganta seca. "¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él de una vez, Anakin?"

"Rompería el encanto," sonrió. Aayla bufó, ocupando las manos en secar vasos recién limpiados e ignorando deliberadamente a un cliente que parecía creer que su dinero le daba derecho a tocarle el culo.

"¿Qué encanto?"

"Él es mi extraño, mi misterio. Mientras siga allí puedo imaginar que es un poeta o un caballero medieval, puede ser lo que yo quiera," Anakin amplió son sonrisa cuando Aayla puso los ojos en blanco.

"Podría preguntarle a Quinlan, cariño, vino con él la primera vez, pero creo que deberías hacerlo tú mismo."

"Prefiero dejar las cosas así."

"Pero no es real, tontín," Aayla atrapó uno de sus rizos con un dedo y tiró de él. Con fuerza. Anakin le apartó la mano como si se tratase de una mosca.

"Todo lo real que yo quiera."

"Te estás enamorando de una sombra, bebé. La realidad es la que es, y no puedes cambiarla," Aayla volvió a su posición inicial, secando vasos, y Anakin dio un segundo trago de su cerveza.

"Oh, pero la realidad es relativa¿no? Lo que está afuera de la cueva."

"No sabía que los estudiantes para ingeniero leías a Platón."

"Barriss me obliga a ir a los cursos más aburridos," Aayla se rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no le envías una copa?" Anakin abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Tal vez esa no era una mala idea.

"¿Qué suele tomar?"

"La pregunta debería ser qué suele _no _tomar. Whisky, pero no se lo bebe; un desperdicio... podrías intentar algo más exótico, piña colada o daiquiri."

"Un trago fuerte estoy pensando. Tequila. Y otro para mí."

"¿Tequila? Me gusta tu estilo."

Anakin sostuvo el vaso entre los dedos una vez que Aayla había abandonado la barra. Cuando giró el cuello, se encontró con ojos azules fijos en los suyos y, alzando su vaso suavemente, se bebió el tequila mientras el extraño hacia lo mismo, un brillo divertido en orbes que ahora parecían verdes.

Cuando el hombre abandonó el bar, Anakin decidió que tal vez había llegado el momento de entrar en la cueva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agus y Moony: **muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste! En cuanto a tu petición de un fanfic de anime... es que ese no lo conozco, lo siento! Un beso!

**dama de luna: **muchas gracias! Si, yo estoy tomando ahora un curso sobre Platón y la verdad me está costando. Un beso!

**Salazar Lestrange: **yo también estudio ingeniería! Y también estoy cerquita de los exámenes! Me alegro de que te guste, Un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo III_

"Entonces¿alguna conclusión?"

Obi-Wan apartó la vista de las fotografías sujetas al cartelón por brillantes chinchetas amarillas y llevó los ojos hasta Mace, que ocultaba una sonrisa bajo labios arqueados en una mueca críptica. Tras él, siete u ocho nuevos agentes le miraban con ojos expectantes y con cuadernos de notas, esperando que resolviera el caso con unas cuantas deducciones rápidas y obvias, como si vivieran en una novela de Sherlock Holmes. Debía haber sabido que Mace se traía algo entre manos cuando le había pedido expresamente que fuera hasta la oficina de policía, pero Obi-Wan se había dejado engañar fácilmente.

Reprimió el suspiro que sus labios le pedían y dejó que su vista fuera más allá del pequeño grupo y hasta el exterior de la sala, desde donde Quinlan saludaba enérgicamente y se dedicaba a hacer todo tipo de gestos vulgares y muecas burlonas con el único propósito de dibujar aquel fruncimiento en los rasgos de Mace. Segundos después, cuando Luminara apareció tras Quinlan y le golpeó la cabeza con unos papeles enrollados, el jefe de policía sonrió con satisfacción. Obi-Wan tenía que buscarse nuevos amigos. Definitivamente.

"¿Obi-Wan?" la voz de Mace le devolvió al presente. Obi-Wan sonrió, asintió, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a la joven que se abría un botón más de la camisa y se acariciaba el escote en lo que Obi-Wan asumía era una estrategia de atracción. No podía saberlo, siempre se le habían escapado las artimañas de seducción de las mujeres. Tosió.

"Es bueno," murmuró finalmente, girando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia las fotos de las víctimas, "es muy bueno."

"Eso ya lo sabemos," Mace se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente, un ligero temblor amenazando su ceja izquierda. Obi-Wan lo comprendió cuando espió por el lateral de su ojo izquierdo los labios de Quinlan pegados al cristal.

"Pero esta... persona, no es un psicópata," Obi-Wan se detuvo unos segundos, esperando una pregunta, pero Mace no la hizo y el resto de los presentes le miraban demasiado asombrados como para acertar a mover sus labios, así que continuó. "Sigue un patrón, si, pero es descuidado con los detalles. Los cortes son distintos en las víctimas, las posiciones de los cuerpos no son exactas. Una persona con una necesidad enfermiza es obsesiva por naturaleza, pero a este no le importan las pequeñas marcas de personalidad."

"¿Entonces?" Mace cambió el paso de su cuerpo al pie derecho, golpeó sus dedos contra una mesa cercana. "Quiere que creamos que es un psicópata, un enfermo."

"Puede. Utiliza fábricas desconocidas, herramientas que cualquiera podría poseer, borra huellas, evita las marcas directas sobre el cuerpo, es como... como si supiera exactamente lo que la policía utiliza para buscar," Obi-Wan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sintió a Mace arquear una ceja y continuó. "Un antiguo oficial de policía, o alguien que pueda conocer la metodología del departamento, tal vez alguien que busque venganza contra la policía de alguna forma."

"¿Crees que tenga algún tipo de inclinación personal¿Por Kit o... o tal vez por ti?"

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo," Obi-Wan dejó caer los brazos a los lados, recostándose contra una mesa cercana. "Me gustaría ir a las escenas de los crímenes, hacer una segunda revisión."

"Si, claro, aunque..." Mace se detuvo unos segundos, dirigió la vista al grupo de agentes recién salidos de la academia. El grupo al completo tomó una posición firme inconscientemente, pasando los ojos asombrados desde Obi-Wan hasta Mace. "Ya pueden irse agentes; como ven, los casos reales no se resuelven con un toque de varita mágica. La agente Unduli les pondrá al tanto de los informes forenses y después quiero que vuelvan al trabajo¿de acuerdo?" Un coro de 'sí, señor' inundó la sala y, minutos después, Obi-Wan y Mace estaban solos.

"Me engañaste."

"Los nuevos se sienten más cómodos contigo; además, tienes una reputación que–"

"Los cumplidos no te van a llevar a ningún lado."

"Oh, bueno, al menos–¿qué está haciendo?" Obi-Wan siguió la dirección de los ojos de Mace, acabando sobre la visión de Quinlan sacudiendo las manos del grupo de nuevos agentes, sonriendo ampliamente, guiñando los ojos a las chicas desprevenidas y probablemente comenzando una de sus historias acerca de aquella vez que rescató a una damisela en apuros. Lo hacia cada vez. "¿Intenta torturarme?" Como si le hubiese oído, Quinlan giró el rostro hacia ellos, saludó y les ofreció una gran sonrisa.

"Creo que solo intenta ser amable... está enamorado de ti¿sabes?"

"Oh, si, claro que lo está."

* * *

"¿Vas a hablar hoy con él?" Anakin entrecerró los ojos, evitando llevarlos hasta su guapo y misterioso acosador. Aayla reprimió un suspiro y puso una botella de cerveza sobre la barra y entre sus manos. "Anakin, eres imposible."

Anakin sonrió, pero Aayla ya había abandonado la barra con una bandeja entre las manos, dirigiéndose hasta una mesa de borrachos que la nueva camarera del lugar no se atrevía a atender. No era de extrañar; aprendería en unas cuantas semanas.

"Hola, cariño," el hombre que se sentó junto a Anakin en la barra era corpulento, tal vez demasiado, y sostenía una cerveza entre manos de dedos gordos. Anakin se mordió el labio y continuó mirando al frente, preparándose para mantener la misma conversación una vez más. "¿Cuánto?" por supuesto, el hombre no le decepcionó. Lo cierto es que hacia bastante tiempo que nadie le confundía con una puta, pero hubiese agradecido algo más.

"Te confundes, amigo," le dio un trago a su propia botella y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la barra, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente para espantarle.

"Oh, vamos, pequeño," aparentemente, no iba a serlo, "tengo dinero."

"No," Anakin sacudió la cabeza y le miró por primera vez a los ojos, "no," repitió.

"Deja que me explique, cariño," y entonces, una mano grande sobre su muñeca. Oh, iba a ser uno de esos. Observó a Aayla ponerse alerta en la otra esquina del bar, pero Anakin negó con la cabeza, dejando que el hombre le acercara el rostro y levantara su brazo con un firme agarre en su muñeca. Vaya, era más grande de lo que había creído. "Tú eres un–"

"Disculpe," Anakin giró el rostro y el hombre también lo hizo.

"¡Oh, vaya!" el hombre se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de pasos hacia el recién llegado, sin soltar la muñeca de Anakin en el proceso. El salvador de Anakin, su caballero en su brillante armadura, arrugó la nariz cuando el hombre se adentró en su espacio personal, pero mantuvo los ojos claros fijos. "Así que tienes un chulo. No importa, supongo que podremos arreglar algo."

"¿Podría soltarme?" masculló Anakin.

"¿Podría soltarle?" musitó su extraño, haciendo que el hombre arqueara una ceja.

"Oh, ya entiendo, lo que qui–"

"No, verá, creo que no lo entiende. Lo que quiero es que le suelte, se largue de aquí y utilice su tiempo libre para estudiar el significado profundo de 'no'. Sé que suena difícil, pero confío en sus habilidades. Ahora, si no le importa..."

"Esta bien, esta bien¿quién quiere problemas?" el hombre soltó finalmente la muñeca de Anakin, apuntando un dedo entonces hacia el otro. "Pero tú, tú ten cuidado con quien te metes, chiquitín."

"Lo tendré, se lo aseguro."

Anakin negó con la cabeza cuando el hombre abandonó el bar; tanto tamaño y tan pocas agallas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se iba a poner más violento. Mejor así. Segundos después y con una sonrisa que se podía calificar de estúpida en el rostro, Anakin giró la vista hasta su caballero andante e inclinó la cabeza un lado. Era incluso más guapo visto de cerca.

"Gracias," susurró finalmente, dando un paso al frente. El extraño tragó saliva y le miró al rostro, visiblemente incómodo con la reciente invasión de su espacio personal. Anakin amplió su sonrisa. "Algunos no aceptan un no como respuesta."

"Ya veo," sonrió y enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, arqueando una ceja cuando Anakin indicó la barra con la cabeza.

"Anakin, me llamo Anakin," Anakin se mordió el labio inferior cuando el hombre se sentó junto a él en la barra, repentinamente consciente de sí mismo. Tamborileó los dedos contra la barra, se detuvo, los colocó alrededor de su ya caliente botella de cerveza. Si no decía algo, le iba a dar un infarto. "Cualquiera pensaría que después de venir durante tanto tiempo a verme tendrías algo que decir," el extraño sonrió, y Anakin estaba empezando a derretirse lentamente.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que vengo a verte a ti?"

"¿Qué otra razón podrías tener para estar aquí? Tienes un aspecto demasiado decente para este lugar," Anakin aferró la botella con más fuerza cuando el hombre parpadeó y sonrió, obligando a su cerebro a hacer un baile triunfal que gritaba las palabras labios y pestañas. Oh, Dios, esperaba que este hombre valiera la pena.

"¿La... comida?"

"La comida."

"Muy buenas patatas fritas," oh, y tenía sentido del humor.

"Seguro," Anakin amplió su sonrisa, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sorprendiéndose de que un hombre como aquel se sintiera intimidado por la cercanía corporal. "¿Me vas a obligar a preguntarte tu nombre?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin asintió, se inclinó de nuevo hacia atrás, ponderando. Un nombre enérgico, un carácter amable y una sonrisa increíble. Prometía mucho. "Creo," la voz le obligó a volver al presente con una sacudida de su cabeza, "creo que debo irme."

"¿Irte?"

"Si, debería volver a casa, comer algo de verdad," Obi-Wan se levantó, dejando un billete sobre la barra.

"Yo... yo tengo comida en mi frigorífico–er, bueno, no, eso es mentira, pero siempre podríamos pedir comida china."

"Creo... creo que será mejor que me vaya."

"Oh, bueno, yo... esta bien, sí, adiós."

Cuando el extraño – no, Obi-Wan – se alejó de él, una palmada en la espalda le devolvió a la realidad.

"Vaya, eso ha sido toda una conversación," exclamó Aayla pasando detrás de la barra, "incluso te ha salvado del malvado dragón; todo un caballero."

"Ha dicho que no," musitó Anakin, dejando la cabeza caer sobre la barra, "le he invitado a casa y ha dicho que no."

"¿Ha dicho que no?"

"Bueno... lo ha implicado. Oh, Dios¿por qué todos los buenos me rehuyen¿Le has visto de cerca?" levantó la cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos. "Es amable y guapo y tiene una sonrisa irresistible y, Dios¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?"

"No te lamentes, Ani," murmuró Aayla limpiando un vaso a conciencia, "olvídate de él."

"Pero–"

"Hazme caso: olvídate de él."

* * *

El coche de Quinlan destacaba mucho más que su casa. Era un deportivo color negro brillante con asientos de cuero y llantas relucientes que llamaba la atención de cualquier viandante. Al menos Mace le había convencido de que pintarlo de rojo no sería muy recomendable para su trabajo y su estilo de vida; sorprendente que Quinlan le hubiese escuchado.

Su casa estaba en el muelle, y era uno de esos barcos-casas que no era ni una cosa ni la otra. Quinlan la había heredado de no se sabe quién, no se sabe cuándo y no se sabe por qué, pero todo solía ser así con Quinlan. La verdadera historia seguramente incluía pistolas, amenazas y apuestas, pero Obi-Wan prefería no preguntar. Cuando había conocido a Quinlan, todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza había sido la frase '¿estás absolutamente loco?'; ahora, años después, tras haber establecido que Quinlan estaba, efectivamente, loco, Obi-Wan sabía que era preferible mantener ciertos detalles en la oscuridad.

"¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?"

Años atrás, tal recibimiento le hubiese hecho estremecerse, pero ahora solo consiguió que sus pies se movieran por propio acuerdo hacia el lugar. A Obi-Wan no le gustaba demasiado. Era demasiado firme para ser un barco y demasiado ondulante para ser una casa. En algo de tiempo, no demasiado, estaría mareado.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?" Obi-Wan se dejó caer sobre el horrible sofá marrón que dominaba la estancia, mientras Quinlan mostraba botellas y botellas que sacaba de la barra de bar que se había hecho instalar un par de años atrás. "¿Whisky¿Brandy¿Cerveza¿Un cóctel, tal vez¿Bourbon¿Tequila¿Ron?"

"¿Té?" Quinlan arqueó una ceja. "Brandy, entonces."

"Brandy, entonces," Quinlan sonrió, estudiando la botella completamente llena antes de servir el líquido oscuro en dos vasos de cristal. "Un regalo de Mace, su favorito. Tendré que acordarme de eso."

"¿Piensas hacerle un regalo próximamente? Qué romántico"

"En realidad pensaba emborracharle, pero supongo que el regalo no es mala idea," Obi-Wan se rió suavemente y Quinlan le ofreció una amplia sonrisa y uno de los vasos. "Bueno, verás, he recibido una llamada."

"¿Acerca del caso?" Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia delante, interesado.

"Acerca de ti," Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja; Quinlan mantuvo su sonrisa. "Aayla," Obi-Wan suspiró. En realidad estaba sorprendido de que hubiese tardado tanto. "Me ha comentado que frecuentas el bar, ciertos días y a ciertas horas," Quinlan levantó ambas cejas, sugerentes.

"¿Y eso era lo que me tenías que decir que era tan urgente? He dejado las ventanas abiertas, y está lloviendo."

"¡Es urgente!" exclamó Quinlan, indignado. "No todos los días te comportas como un psicópata."

"¿Cómo un psicópata?"

"Obsesivo y tal."

"¿Me estás llamando psicópata?"

"Oh, no me malentiendas, Obi-Wan, creo que es sano que muestres interés por alguien," Quinlan sonrió, le dio un trago a su bebida, "comenzaba a pensar que eras un eunuco."

"Vaya, gracias."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, el chico es guapo y joven, deberías hablar con él y–"

"Ya he hablado con él."

"¡Perfecto! No tardará nada en invitarte a su casa y–"

"Ya lo hizo."

"¡Oh! Entonces ya–"

"Le dije que no."

"¿Le dijiste que no?"

"Le dije que no."

Quinlan parpadeó un par de veces, sin apartar los ojos de Obi-Wan y, acto seguido, enrolló un periódico que descansaba inocentemente sobre la mesa y lo utilizó como arma de ataque contra la cabeza de Obi-Wan.

"¡Ow¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Obi-Wan evitó un segundo golpe y, agarrando el periódico por el extremo libre, lo arrancó de las manos de Quinlan.

"Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo¿y quién mejor que yo?" Obi-Wan entrecerró los ojos, Quinlan suspiró. "No entiendo por qué rechazas el sexo fácil."

"No quiero sexo fácil."

"Todo el mundo quiere sexo fácil."

"No tod–esto es estúpido," Obi-Wan se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y fuera de su alcance. "Es un crío."

"Obi-Wan, tú... ¿cómo puedo decirte esto con tacto?"

"Quinlan, tú no tienes tacto."

"Mejor que mejor, entonces," Quinlan sonrió, se encogió de hombros. "Qui-Gon no va a volver."

"Esto no es acerca de–"

"Si que lo es. Te he visto rechazar más gente en los últimos años de lo que una persona sana debería."

"Pero yo he estado–"

"Con menos de los que deberías y nunca más de una noche. Créeme, no es sano acosar a un chico y luego dejarle así. No le conoces, puede que te guste, puede que no, no lo sabes y quiero que lo averigües, así que más te vale arrodillarte a sus pies y rogar por el perdón; en caso de que no funcione, estarás en una posición en la que puedes hacer otras cosas que te garantizarán al menos una segunda oportunidad."

"¿Puedes ser más vulgar?"

"Por supuesto," Quinlan le ofreció una amplia sonrisa y Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco. "Ahora, vamos a emborracharnos."


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IV_

El teléfono sonó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces y, finalmente, alguien al otro lado lo cogió.

"Ha alcanzado usted el contestador de Quin–" 

"Quinlan, tú no tienes contestador."

"_¡Obi! Bueno, claro que no, pero la gente desagradable con la que no quiero hablar no sabe eso."_

"¿Debería sentirme halagado?"

"_¡Por supuesto! Ya sabes que tú tienes un lugar privilegiado en mi corazoncito."_

"¿Delante o detrás de tus amantes?"

"_Depende del momento en el que me lo preguntes,"_ Obi-Wan se rió suavemente y, con un movimiento pesado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su casa. Sabía que Quinlan sonreía al otro lado de la línea. _"Bueno, entonces que–"_

"¿Blanco o tinto?" inquirió una voz femenina desde la cocina, obligando a Obi-Wan a llevar sus ojos en la dirección de dicha sala.

"Lo que prefieras."

"_¿Quién es esa¿Tienes visita y estás malgastando tu tiempo conmigo?"_

"Soy yo, Quinlan," Luminara se adentró en la habitación con dos vasos y una botella de vino tinto que abandonó sobre una mesa cercana, sonriendo en dirección al teléfono como si fuese el propio Quinlan.

"_¡'Nara¿Estoy en el manos libres?"_ Obi-Wan asintió, sin darse cuenta de que Quinlan no estaba allí para verle hasta que Luminara no contestó por él.

"Si, estás en el manos libres, Quin."

"_Vaya, así que medianoche, vino… tinto si te conozco bien, 'Nara¿habéis decidido empezar algo finalmente? Sinceramente, creo que ya era hora, la tensión sexual no es buena entre los grupos. Tendréis que invitarme a hacer un trío eventualmente, claro, para no sentirme excluido y eso."_

"Solo estamos trabajando," murmuró Obi-Wan mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "Ya sabes, trabajo policial, charlas sobre autopsias y otras cosas igualmente carentes de erotismo," Quinlan suspiró al otro lado, y Luminara se rió suavemente mientras se acurrucaba sobre un sillón con una copa de vino entre las manos.

"_Sois muy aburridos… aunque claro, un romance con Luminara hubiera acabado con tus posibilidades con el chico, y no queremos romperle el corazón¿verdad?"_

"Quin, no–"

"¿Qué chico?" Luminara arqueó una ceja, pero Obi-Wan evitó sus ojos antes de sonrojarse.

"_¿Obi-Wan no te ha contado que ha estado acosando a un chico?"_

"Yo no he estado acosan–"

"_Se llama Anakin, y menea las caderas en el bar donde trabaja Aayla. No se puede decir que Obi tenga mal gusto."_

"¡Quinlan¿Podrías lim–"

"Yo creo que es sano," interrumpió Luminara, alzando los ojos hasta lo de Obi-Wan y sonriendo ampliamente. "Hace años que no te interesabas genuinamente por alguien."

"_Lo mismo que dije yo," _Obi-Wan suspiró, resignado, y se llevó una mano a los ojos. _"Aunque claro, si no te dedicaras a rechazarle..."_

"¿Le rechazaste?" inquirió Luminara. Aunque no la estaba mirando, Obi-Wan sabía que los penetrantes ojos azules estaban sobre él, divertidos y acusadores. "¿Le rechazó?" inquirió esta vez Luminara hacia el teléfono.

"Si es que no–" 

"¿Podríamos por favor enfocarnos en el propósito de esta llamada?"

"_¿Quieres decir que esta llamada tenía otro propósito aparte de mortificarte?"_ Luminara se rió suavemente y Obi-Wan se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Tengo que buscarme nuevos amigos."

"_Pffft, como si fueses a encontrar a alguien mejor."

* * *

_

Tarde. Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde. Iba a llegar tarde y Barriss le iba a cortar el cuello de la forma más cruel de la que fuese capaz.

Anakin corría a través de los pasillos de la universidad, mochila a la espalda, libros en mano y cabello revuelto y a medio peinar cayéndole incómodamente sobre el rostro. Aquello hubiese sido más fácil si se hubiese preocupado de cerciorarse del número de aula antes de salir corriendo como un poseso de su casa – tropezando con una vecina que había amenazado con denunciarle por violencia doméstica–. O tal vez debía haber asistido a aquella clase regularmente.

Había cogido el curso de criminología solo por las necesidades de créditos extras. Él había querido meterse en uno de robótica, pero los horarios no le cuadraban y Barriss le había pedido con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado que fuese con ella a éste, impartido por su adorada profesora Unduli. Barriss la adoraba, pero a Anakin le daba un poco de miedo. El resultado había sido que nunca había asistido al curso, pidiendo los apuntes necesarios y utilizando el tiempo libre para estudiar otra cosa. Si había decidido venir a esta clase en particular, había sido porque Barriss le había comentado que la iba a impartir un ex-agente de policía, y Anakin no había podido resistirse.

E iba a llegar tarde.

"139, 140, 141... ¡142!"

Identificando el aula correspondiente, Anakin abrió la puerta con energía y dejó que se cerrara tras él con un golpe seco mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyándose en sus propias rodillas. Inconsciente del ruido que había causado, casi dio un brinco al escuchar una voz severa dirigiéndose hacia él.

"¿Le importaría tomar asiento, señor..."

"Skywalker," contestó, "Anak–" y entonces, levantó los ojos. Y, oh, ojos y labios y manos y cabello y oh, era profesor. Ex agente de policía y profesor.

Frente a él, vestido con pantalones de tela oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata a juego, Obi-Wan Kenobi le observaba desde ojos azules escondidos tras gafas de montura fina. La mirada, aunque sorprendida, se mantenía firme sobre sus ojos.

"¿Pod-podría," Obi-Wan tosió ligeramente, apartó los ojos de él, "¿podría tomar asiento, señor Skywalker?"

"Si, claro, profesor, claro, yo... asiento, sí."

Con una tos suave y unos cuantos pasos apresurados, Anakin tomó asiento al lado de Barriss y en la primera fila, recibiendo automáticamente un codazo de la chica.

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió ella mientras Anakin rebuscaba papel y lápiz en su mochila sin obtener demasiados resultados, ya que sus manos parecían no querer funcionar correctamente.

"Si, bien, estoy bien," encogiéndose de hombros, Barriss regresó su atención al profesor, tal y como Anakin hizo segundos después.

Voz profunda y ojos claros que estaban atentos a toda la clase y, sin embargo, extrañamente fijos en su figura. Oh, esta iba a ser una clase muy larga.

Sorprendentemente, no lo fue. Obi-Wan hablaba rápido pero con claridad, gesticulando mucho con las manos y aceptando hasta las preguntas más estúpidas, sonriendo ampliamente, remangándose las mangas de la camisa, narrando casi como si fuese un cuenta cuentos y sentándose sobre una esquina de la mesa de la forma en la que el resto de los profesores insistían que no se hiciera. La clase estaba prácticamente hechizada, y Anakin no sabía si el hecho de que Obi-Wan le ignorara completamente era algo bueno o malo. Aunque tal vez ignorar era un término algo fuerte, sencillamente le estaba tratando como al resto de los demás. Aún así, Anakin prefirió no hacer ningún gesto que pudiera hacerle destacar entre los demás.

"Anakin, Ani... ¡Ani!"

"¡Ow!" Anakin giró el rostro hacia Barriss mientras se masajeaba el brazo pellizcado, insinuando un puchero con el labio inferior. "¿Quieres explicarme por qué me merecía eso?"

"Has llegado tarde," Barriss apuntó a Anakin con un dedo acusador y el cejo fruncido hasta que, finalmente, optó por encogerse de hombros. "Aunque supongo que debería estar agradecida de que esta vez hayas llegado."

"¿No me lo vas a perdonar nunca?"

"No," Anakin suspiró, negando con la cabeza y recogiendo papeles y bolígrafos. "Bueno, lo siento en cualquier caso; me he quedado dormido."

"Lo suponía," murmuró Barriss mordisqueando la tapa de un bolígrafo distraídamente. "Si no te pasaras tanto tiempo en ese antro."

"Es solo un trabajo," Anakin simplemente se encogió de hombros. Habían tenido aquella discusión un mínimo de veinte veces.

"Un trabajo que consiste en sacudirte medio desnudo para que pervertidos puedan fantasear con violarte."

"No seas exagerada. Es un buen sitio y me pagan bien; además, Aayla está allí, y sabes que no dejaría que me pas–"

"Discúlpame si creo que Aayla no es suficiente para protegerte de pedófilos calientes," Anakin se rió suavemente y se encogió de hombros: Barriss siempre había sido un poco melodramáticas.

"¿Has visto al tipo de la entrada? Es enorme," Barriss suspiró finalmente, relajando los hombros y estirándole un rizo rebelde que volvió a su posición al quedar libre.

"Lo siento, ya sabes que me gusta preocuparme por ti," Anakin sonrió, se colgó la mochila al hombro y posó los labios sobre la frente de la chica suavemente.

"Y sabes que me encanta que lo hagas."

"Bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse cariñosos... ¿nos vamos?"

"Ehh... me gustaría hablar con el profesor si no te importa," Anakin señaló a la figura sentada sobre el escritorio y Barriss arqueó una ceja curiosa. "¿Me esperas fuera?" Barriss le dio una última mirada a Obi-Wan y se encogió de hombros.

"Te veo en diez minutos en la puerta de la biblioteca," murmuró, observando el reloj que le gustaba ponerse en la muñeca derecha, "y no llegues tarde."

Una sonrisa más y Barriss había desaparecido de la clase.

"Hola," Obi-Wan alzó los ojos al escuchar la voz, y Anakin solo fue capaz de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

Segundos después, seguía sonriendo. Obi-Wan le miraba con ojos divertidos mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, se estiraba las mangas del jersey azul oscuro, fingía colocarse la mochila en una posición más cómoda. Finalmente, Obi-Wan fue el primero en hablar.

"No sabía que estudiabas en la universidad," Obi-Wan se preguntó si aquellas palabras habían sido las mejores. No pretendía sonar ofensivo, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan nervioso como el propio Anakin parecía, sencillamente sabía ocultarlo mejor.

"Yo no sabía que tú eras profesor. O policía. O... bueno, no sabía lo que eras, en general, ya sabes, profesión me refiero, quiero decir–" Anakin se detuvo cuando Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, llevándose una mano a la nuca inconscientemente.

"¿Estudias medicina¿Tal vez psicología?" Obi-Wan se echó para atrás y se recostó sobre la silla. Era extraño que se sintiese mucho más cómodo en este ambiente que en el bar. Tal vez se debía al cambio de poder.

"En realidad estudio ingeniería, pero necesitaba los créditos y Barriss," Anakin señaló hacia la puerta como toda explicación, "mi amiga. Bueno, ella me pidió que viniese con ella para no estar sola. A mí esto no me va mucho, pero a ella le encanta, además adora a la profesora Unduli. A mi la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo, pero Barriss quiere entrar en un programa que ofrecen y luego quiere trabajar en el cuerpo con ella, pero yo estoy aquí un poco obligado, de hecho nunca vengo a clase y... y balbuceo cuando estoy nervioso." Oh, adorable. Perfectamente adorable.

"Ya lo veo," Obi-Wan sonrió y Anakin solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, yo... solo quería decir hola, así que ya me voy," señaló hacia la puerta una vez más y, sujetando su carpeta firmemente, se dispuso a marcharse.

"Me ha gustado verte," murmuró Obi-Wan antes de poder detenerse. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Anakin le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa esta vez satisfecha. Era increíble como el chico podía ir del estudiante tímido al bailarín atrevido en menos de un segundo.

"Gracias."

"¿Anakin?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podría invitarte a comer?"

"Eso... eso me encantaría."

* * *

Quinlan se llevó el cigarro a la boca, observó al hombre por la esquina del ojo y regresó la vista al frente. Treinta, treinta y un años, grande, músculos fuertes escondidos tras una larga gabardina negra, cabello y ojos oscuros, rasgos cuadrados, una pistola en la espalda y otra en el tobillo. Y le había estado siguiendo durante todo el día.

Quinlan no podía esperar a averiguar lo que quería.

Apagó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero más cercano y se levantó de su asiento en la grasienta barra del bar. Se recolocó su propio abrigo y abandonó el local por la puerta de atrás. Esperó un par de minutos y, tal y como había esperado, se encontró con la espalda contra la sucia pared del callejón y el cañón de una pistola en el estómago. Era un riesgo, pero tal vez esto le diera más información que cualquier otra de sus investigaciones.

"Bonito abrigo," murmuró mientras alzaba los ojos para enfrentar los de su atacante.

"Has estado investigando algo¿verdad?" Anakin sonrió de lado, bajando la mirada hasta la pistola que se apretaba contra su camisa oscura. Los matones de hoy en día no tenían clase, pero tenía que admitir que este llevaba un buen arma.

"Y supongo que quieres que deje de hacerlo," musitó finalmente.

"Un chico listo."

"Mi madre siempre lo decía," el extraño se rió suavemente y Quinlan amplió su sonrisa. Si las cosas se ponían feas, tendría que hacer un movimiento rápido para alcanzar su propia pistola.

"Esto es solo una advertencia. Si sigues por ese camino, no habrá una segunda," estos chicos cada día eran menos originales, sonaban como una mala serie policíaca.

"¿Y por qué no me matas de una vez?" Era una pregunta razonable, pero Quinlan sospechaba que quien quiera que fuese el jefe del matón no tenía intenciones de derramar más sangre de la necesaria. "¿Te lo han prohibido o es que no tienes las pelotas suficientes?" Un sonido hueco y, oh, no se había esperado eso. Vaya, un tiro en el estómago, eso era nuevo. Quinlan tuvo que agradecer que el otro le estuviera sosteniendo tan firmemente. "Que sepas que eso era totalmente innecesario."

"Una advertencia," Quinlan hubiese querido asentir, pero el hombre ya se estaba yendo, y él se encogía en el suelo del callejón.

Dolía. Mucho.

Un tiempo después, Quinlan se desplomaba pesadamente sobre los brazos de Mace Windu.

"Uff, Quinlan," masculló el jefe de policía, sosteniéndole con más fuerza por debajo de los brazos y arrastrándole al interior de su apartamento. "¿Qué has hecho esta vez?"

"Te prometo que esta vez no ha sido mi culpa. Había un tipo... en el callejón y–"

"Cállate, Quin," tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Quinlan decidió hacerle caso. Mace asumió que la bala incrustada en su estómago tenía mucho que ver con aquel agradable cambio.

Con unos cuantos incómodos pasos más, Mace arrastró a Quinlan hasta su cama, donde éste cayó como un peso muerto. Se deshizo de sus botas y, sin demasiada delicadeza, rasgó la camisa oscura y destapó la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar.

"Será mejor que llame a Luminara," murmuró para sí mismo.

"No hac-no... Solo sácala de una vez," Mace se dispuso a protestar, pero Quinlan continuó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, "no es la primera vez, y seguro que todavía te queda algo de ese éter que usaste la última vez."

"¿Sabes que eso es adictivo?"

"¿Sabes que tengo una bala en el estómago?" Mace suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Quinlan iba a llevarle a una tumba temprana, estaba seguro.

El éter había sido una solución apresurada que Luminara había ideado cuando se había dado cuenta de que atender a Quinlan con cualquier tipo de herida grave era algo que comenzaba a hacerse peligrosamente rutinario. No era la mejor de las soluciones, pero ayudaba a dormir al paciente.

"Necesitas un médico, Quinlan," sentenció Mace cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

"No, ya sabes que–"

"No puedes ver a un médico porque eres un caza recompensas," completó mientras examinaba la herida y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre seca con un paño mojado en agua. "No sé por qué insistes en serlo. Deberías entrar al cuerpo."

"¿Y empezar desde abajo?"

"Tendrías que pasar por la academia, pero luego yo te saltaría el resto de los escalones. Tu trabajo sería el mismo, pero tendrías una placa, un arma legal y podrías ver a un médico cuando un loco te pega un tiro en un callejón."

"Cuidado Mace, suenas casi preocupado," Mace apretó los labios en una fina línea y Quinlan se rió suavemente, arrepintiéndose segundos después cuando un espasmo de dolor le recorrió el estómago. "Mace, ven aquí."

"¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí," Mace se acercó hasta el rostro de Quinlan, por aquello de intentar que los heridos se sientan cómodos y, repentinos y rápidos, un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Oh, debe ser el éter," Mace decidió no mencionar que este aún seguía sobre su mesilla, sin utilizar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo V_

"... la cilindrada de la moto es un poco baja, y se le podría hacer unos cuantos arreglos, pero en realidad estoy ahorrando para poder comprar un coche. He visto un modelo de segunda mano que..."

Anakin balbuceaba. Mucho, y acerca de cualquier cosa. Obi-Wan lo encontraba extrañamente encantador. Cuando la invitación para una comida había abandonado su boca, Obi-Wan había comenzado a perder los nervios. ¿De qué iban a hablar¿Adónde iban a ir¿Qué iba a pasar? Obi-Wan sencillamente no sabía como actuar en pseudo-citas espontáneas. Pero una vez que habían elegido una cafetería cercana al edificio principal de la universidad, Anakin se había encargado de proporcionar la conversación.

Anakin era divertido, un poco nervioso, un poco hiperactivo, y eternamente cambiante. Resultaba increíble la facilidad que tenía para pasar de un joven atrevido y algo arrogante, a un chico tímido y repentinamente inseguro. Podía pasar minutos enteros hablando de motores, o cables, o coches y grandes velocidades, prácticamente sin respirar, con los ojos brillantes, y las manos gesticulando, nerviosas y rápidas. Era adorable.

"... negro¡o tal vez rojo! O... o amarillo; siempre he querido un coche amarillo y... Estoy balbuciendo otra vez¿verdad?" Anakin alzó la vista, haciendo un ligero puchero con su labio inferior. "Lo siento." Bajó la vista hasta el plato vacío que tenía frente a él, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente, divertido. Las expresiones faciales de Anakin eran abiertas y sencillas, y no ocultaban en ningún momento lo que el chico estaba sintiendo. Obi-Wan jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una persona.

"Te gustan los coches," sentenció Obi-Wan, tras una ligera pausa. Anakin asintió enérgicamente. "¿Por eso elegiste ingeniería?"

Anakin asintió de nuevo, apoyando ambas codos sobre la mesa, e inclinándose hacia delante. "De pequeño siempre arreglaba cosas. Monté una moto con partes sueltas, incluso."

"¿Y por qué clases extra de criminología?"

"Barriss. Una amiga. Me arrastró a criminología y a filosofía, pero conseguí librarme de una que sonaba aburridísima... algo así como cultura clásica o–"

"Yo enseño esa clase."

"–que, por otra parte, debe ser fascinante y–"

Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente, inclinando el rostro sobre su puño derecho. "Buen intento."

Anakin medió sonrió, intentando sin resultado evitar un suave sonrojo. "Lo siento, no se me dan bien esas cosas. La filosofía me está matando; hay que leer miles de cosas, y es... es... como vivir en Matrix."

"¿Matrix?" Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, considerando si sentirse intrigado u ofendido.

"Sí, la película. Todo es, pero no es en realidad, y luego nunca sabes muy bien que existe y que no. Como en Matrix." Anakin asintió, totalmente convencido, y Obi-Wan optó por ofrecerle una sonrisa.

"Creo que Platón se está revolviendo en su tumba." Anakin hizo un puchero. "Puedo ayudarte con la filosofía, si quieres."

"¡Claro!"

Oh, tutorías personales. Siempre había sido una de las fantasías de Anakin; lo único que le había faltado era el profesor atractivo para ello, pero ya lo había encontrado.

"Tengo que hacer un ensayo acerca de la Alegoría de la Cueva y creo que–¿no es ese tu móvil?"

Obi-Wan levantó el rostro, registrando por primera vez el sonido agudo. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, produciendo un pequeño móvil negro, que repicaba insistentemente. Quinlan debía haber estado jugando con sus sintonías; no tenía recuerdo alguno de haber programado la Marcha Imperial.

Obi-Wan observó quien llamaba, y levantó la mirada hasta la de Anakin. "Disculpa, tengo que cogerlo."

Anakin asintió, observando a Obi-Wan levantarse, alejarse un par de pasos de la mesa y comenzar a hablar por el teléfono. Atrapó algo parecido a disparo de la conversación, pero prefirió no entrometerse, y dedicar su tiempo a una actividad que comenzaba a hacerse adictiva: observar a Obi-Wan.

No se había confundido en su primera impresión; Obi-Wan era un buen hombre. Un profesor, un policía¿qué importaba? Era amable, tenía una sonrisa espectacular, y le trataba con seriedad, no como si fuese un trozo de carne o un crío inútil. Era un poco estirado, tal vez demasiado serio, y tímido, pero también era astuto y sarcástico. Anakin le encontraba más atractivo que nunca, incluso más que su fantasía del caballero en su brillante armadura.

Se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que había llevado a un hombre así a un sitio como el bar, que encontraba en él, un joven ignorante, para haber ido durante tanto tiempo a aquel lugar. Ah, pero Anakin aún no le había preguntado, y esperaría un poco más para hacerlo.

Cuando Obi-Wan terminó la llamada y se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, Anakin le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

"Debo irme, lo siento," murmuró Obi-Wan.

"Oh, bueno, yo... tengo clase, también debería irme." Anakin se levantó, colgándose la mochila del hombro y alzando la vista de nuevo. "Yo... bueno, nos veremos¿no? Por-por ahí¿no?"

"Si, claro, coincidiremos en algún lado."

"Bien, yo..." Anakin señaló detrás de él y hacia el edificio principal de la universidad. "Hasta luego."

Y así, Anakin desapareció de la vista de Obi-Wan, que se limitó a suspirar. Descolgó su chaqueta de la parte de atrás de la silla y se la puso, guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

Mace había insistido en que no era necesario que fuera, pero, después de todo, habían disparado a Quinlan. Claro que eso no era nada nuevo. De todas formas, una visita al enfermo parecía algo inevitable.

"¡Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan alzó la vista, observando a Anakin adentrarse de nuevo en la cafetería, mochila al hombro, bolígrafo en mano, y cabello revuelto.

"¿Anakin?" Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, y después otra cuando Anakin le agarró la muñeca y le acercó hasta él.

Obi-Wan bajó la vista hacia dedos suaves y calientes acariciando la parte interior de su muñeca, repitiéndose insistentemente, que un toque tan inocente no debería sentirse tan bien, ni tan íntimo. Alzó los ojos de nuevo, y Anakin le sonrió con todo el rostro.

"Es que, bueno, he pensado que por si no nos vemos–" Anakin rompió el contacto visual, bajando la mirada y apoyando el bolígrafo contra la mano de Obi-Wan. "—deberías llamarme¿sabes?" Obi-Wan sintió el bolígrafo deslizarse sobre su mano, dibujando números torpes pero claros. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se mantuvieron fijos en el rostro de Anakin. "Cuando quieras."

Obi-Wan se encontró asintiendo, sonriendo suavemente cuando Anakin no soltó su muñeca al acabar de escribir el número sobre su mano. Segundos después, el rostro de Anakin descendía sobre el suyo, un par de labios suaves posando un beso casi etéreo sobre el borde de su boca.

"Adiós, Obi-Wan."

* * *

"¡Obi, gracias a Dios! Me está regañando."

Obi-Wan miró a Quinlan, sentado sobre la cama de Mace, y luego a Luminara, observándole con una expresión dura. Obi-Wan tan solo sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros, y dejando que la voz de Mace hablando por teléfono en la habitación de al laso llenara el silencio.

"Bueno, te lo mereces," sentenció Luminara, suspirando.

"Oh, vamos, me han disparado, deberías consentirme."

Tanto Luminara como Obi-Wan se rieron suavemente, y Quinlan hizo un puchero.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Obi-Wan, sentándose al borde de la cama.

"¡Estoy perfectamente, Obi!" exclamó Quinlan, sonriendo ampliamente. "Ahora, como vamos a consentir a Quinlan–"

"¿Ah, si?"

"—¿que me decís de ese trío?" Quinlan apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Obi-Wan, y luego tiró de Luminara hasta que ésta se sentó sobre la cama. Toda la respuesta que recibió fue un par de cejas arqueadas.

"¡Vamos! Incluso haremos un cuarteto; seguro que puedo convencer a Mace."

"¿Y por qué me da la impresión de que nadie me iba a prestar las más mínima atención?"

* * *

Mace se recostó contra la espalda de asiento, suspirando mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos cansados y se los restregaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, la razón para su exageradamente exasperado gesto ya había atravesado toda la oficina, y se encontraba frente a su mesa, papeles en mano y mirada desafiante.

"Senadora," murmuró Mace, a modo de saludo, los ojos fijos en la mujer frente a él.

Padmé se mantuvo unos segundos más en silencio, observando al jefe de policía con penetrantes ojos oscuros. No era un secreto que la senadora Amidala confiaba en el departamento de policía ciegamente, y que lo consideraba como una de las partes más importantes de su campaña, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Mace encontrara sus ocasionales visitas exasperantes.

"Jefe Windu," musitó Padmé, finalmente. "Necesito que resuelva este caso ya." Padmé puntuó su comentario con fuerte golpe sobre la superficie de la mesa de Mace, y una mirada segura.

"Tengo a todo el departamento trabajando en esto, senadora." Mace prefirió saltarse la parte en la que él preguntaba de qué caso estaba hablando, consiguiendo enfurecer aún más a la mujer; ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

Padmé suspiró, alzó ambos brazos, y finalmente, optó por dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una silla, mientras se deshacía de su molesto abrigo azul oscuro. "¿Quién se encarga del caso?"

"Oficialmente, Kit Fisto. Extraoficialmente, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli y Quinlan Vos."

"Oh, genial."

Mace no escondió una sonrisa; no era ningún secreto que Luminara y Quinlan no formaban parte de la lista de personas favoritas de la senadora. Y, hablando del rey de Roma...

"¡Senadora! Cuánto tiempo sin verla." Quinlan se adentró en la habitación como si fuese su despacho y no el de Mace, sentándose en el borde la mesa distraídamente. "¿Qué la trae por aquí?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" inquirió Mace, antes de que la senadora pudiera contestar. Mace se había asegurado de dejar a Quinlan en su cama, cubierto de mantas y con un par de píldoras para dormir en el cuerpo.

"He venido de visita, mofletitos." Quinlan apretó una de las mejillas de Mace entre sus dedos, y sorprendentemente, Padmé se encontró a sí misma sonriendo cuando el jefe de policía le apartó con un gruñido.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez dando paso a Luminara, cuyos ojos no tardaron más de un segundo en identificar a la senadora. Cuando las miradas de ambas mujeres de encontraron, tanto Mace como Quinlan se estremecieron. Era cierto que Padmé encontraba a Quinlan molesto, pero la relación odio-odio que la unía con Luminara no tenía ni punto de comparación.

"Senadora."

"Agente."

Las dos mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada, y Mace tan solo se vio distraído de la batalla silenciosa por un brazo deslizándose por su cintura y un par de labios acariciando su oreja al hablar.

"Tú busca un par de bikinis," murmuró Quinlan, "que yo voy a por el barro."

A pesar de sí mismo, Mace sonrió. "Senadora, por favor," musitó, antes de que una batalla campal pudiera desarrollarse en su oficina. "¿Quería algo más?"

"Dooku está tras este caso," musitó Padmé de manera automática. "Creo que ha comenzado investigaciones extraoficiales, y no tardará en llevar esto a los juzgados. Yo intentará mantenerle alejado de esto el mayor tiempo posible, pero necesito que me aseguren que tienen al menos una pista, un sospechoso, lo que sea. Si esto cae en manos de Dooku y de Palpatine, dejaran que mueran tantas personas como crean necesarias para hacer a su favor, o en mi contra. El futuro de la ciudad depende mucho de este caso, jefe Windu."

* * *

"Un hombre que come brócoli." Obi-Wan levantó el rostro al escuchar la voz junto a él, observando con una media sonrisa como Anakin examinaba su carrito intensamente, antes de mirarle a él. "Me temo que esta relación no va a funcionar."

"¿Qué tiene de malo el brócoli?" inquirió Obi-Wan, descansado ambos brazos sobre el carrito.

"Brócoli. Ew."

Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente, descendiendo la mirada al carro de Anakin. "¿Por qué la pasta precocinada es mucho mejor?"

"Soy una persona ocupada," musitó Anakin, alzando el mentón con importancia. "Además, soy capaz de quemar hielo, pero me manejo muy bien con el microondas."

"Vas a matarte con esa comida," murmuró Obi-Wan, señalando al carrito. "Toma—" Obi-Wan seleccionó unas cuantas naranjas, las metió en una bolsa de plástico, y se las ofreció a Anakin. "Llévate unas naranjas."

Anakin arqueó una ceja, pero acabó por tomar lo ofrecido. "Vale, pero no pienso convertirme al lado oscuro del brócoli."

Obi-Wan sonrió, empujando ligeramente el carrito. "¿Sueles venir aquí? Es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado antes."

"No, en realidad no. ¿Qué te falta por comprar?"

"Ya he acabado."

"Acompáñame a por helado, y salimos juntos¿si?" Anakin le ofreció a Obi-Wan su mejor sonrisa, y éste no pudo más corresponderla. Dios, Anakin se moría por besarle.

"Helado, otro producto sano."

"¡Oh, vamos! No hay nada mejor que sentarse frente a una buena película y comer helado del bote."

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo no como helado del bote."

"¿Qué haces con él, entonces?" inquirió Anakin, considerando seriamente los sabores a comprar. Acabó optando por _cookies 'n' cream_, su favorito, y por chocolate, el favorito de Obi-Wan, si la cantidad de productos achocolatados que había en su carrito era alguna indicación. Tal vez podría arrastrarle hasta su casa con la promesa de helado de chocolate y... oh, perverso.

"Ponerlo en una copa de helado."

Anakin sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su fantasía y regresando a la realidad. "¿Una copa de helado?"

"Si, ya sabes, una copa donde pones el helado."

"¿Existen copas solo para helados?" inquirió Anakin. "Parece un uso bastante ilimitado."

"Bueno, supongo que puedes poner otras cosas en ellas."

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como... no lo sé¿flan? Postres, supongo."

"¿Entonces por qué no se llaman copas para postres?"

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, riéndose suavemente. "Estás siendo molesto a propósito."

"Oh, si, es uno de mis muchos encantos."

Unos minutos después, ambos hombres abandonaban el establecimiento, bolsas en mano y sonrisas en el rostro.

"¿Puedo invitarte a un café?" inquirió Obi-Wan.

Anakin se mordió el labio inconscientemente. "No puedo, tengo que trabajar." Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, y Anakin se extendió en su explicación. "Trabajo en una cafetería aquí cerca tres tardes a la semana. Pero tal vez otro día."

Obi-Wan asintió. "Si, claro."

"Aunque... ¿harías algo por mi?"

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, pero acabó asintiendo. "Supongo."

"¿Podrías soltar las bolsas?"

Obi-Wan mantuvo la ceja arqueada, pero hizo lo que Anakin le pedía, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. En el momento en el que lo hizo, un par de labios calientes se posaron sobre los suyos, firmes pero tímidos, articulando una pregunta silenciosa. Obi-Wan se aferró a la camisa de Anakin, y todo a partir de entonces se convirtió en un remolino de colores. Anakin le atrajo, rodeándole con ambos brazos, y sus labios, hasta entonces tímidos, se volvieron atrevidos, hasta que el simple gesto se convirtió en una batalla de lengua contra lengua, perdiéndose entre bocas que se confundían en una sola.

Anakin mordió el labio inferior de Obi-Wan, y se reprimió de aferrar su trasero con ambas manos. Tal vez la próxima vez; por ahora se contentaría con mantenerlas en la parte baja de su espalda, lo que le daba una sujeción bastante posesiva sobre Obi-Wan. A Anakin le encantaba que Obi-Wan fuese más bajo que él, porque podía rodearle completamente, hacerle encajar en el hueco de sus brazos.

"Me has besado," susurró Obi-Wan, una vez sus labios se hubieron separado de los de Anakin.

Anakin, manteniendo su agarre firme sobre la espalda de Obi-Wan, se rió suavemente. "Muy observador por tu parte; no es raro que sean tan buen detective." Obi-Wan prefirió no contestar al comentario. "Me moría por hacerlo."

"Oh, bien."

Esta vez, fue Obi-Wan el que se inclinó hacia Anakin, dando lugar a un segundo beso. Obi-Wan no hacía esto, él no besaba a chicos demasiado jóvenes y demasiado sexys en medio de la calle, pero hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le besaba así, mojado, lento y suave. Además, suponía que una pequeña parte de él había estado pensando en sexo cuando había ido al bar a ver a Anakin. Esta bien, una gran parte de él. Pero entonces todo había sido una fantasía entretenida, y no unos labios suaves y reales sobre los suyos. Pero Anakin se sentía muy bien, así que Obi-Wan se aferró a él con más fuerza, y dejó que su lengua se deslizara contra la de Anakin, y que dientes y labios se encontraran torpemente, acelerados y perfectos.

"Me tengo que ir," susurró Anakin, cuando se separaron por segunda vez. Obi-Wan asintió. Anakin deslizó sus manos hasta el rostro de Obi-Wan, dejando un último beso sobre labios enrojecidos y sonriendo. "Llámame."


	6. Chapter 6

Ya he vuelto! Espero que lo esteis pasando bien, si es que estais de vacaciones. Un beso!

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

"No va a venir¿verdad? Me precipité, y ahora no va a venir y-"

"Oh, Anakin, cállate." Aayla cortó el siguiente comentario del chico con una mirada determinada, y señaló sus atuendos. Anakin suspiró, y siguió la orden silenciosa.

Aayla abandonó el vestuario y se dirigió a su puesto tras la barra, comprobando una vez más que el misterioso admirador de Anakin no estaba allí. Negó con la cabeza, clavando después los ojos en Barriss, que había acompañado a Anakin hasta el bar, preocupada por su salud mental. Al menos Aayla sabía que si el hombre se atrevía a dañar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Anakin, Barriss la apoyaría en su propósito de asesinato.

"Aún no ha llegado," murmuró, haciendo que Barriss levantara un par de ojos rojizos hasta los suyos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claaaro¿otra copa?"

Aayla suspiró, levantando dos dedos. "¿Cuántos dedos ves, Barriss?"

"Bueno… veo cuatro, pero soy consciente de que solo hay dos¿eso no cuenta?"

"No. A partir de ahora, agua."

Barriss produjo un quejido, pero acabó por conformarse con el vaso de agua que Aayla le puso delante antes de alejarse a atender a la clientela, aún carente del extraño de Anakin. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el profesor Kenobi se dedicaba a acosar a jovencitos bailarines tres noches a la semana? No era de extrañar que Anakin estuviese preocupado por una relación como aquella; ahora que la identidad del profesor se había descubierto, Barriss no creía que fuese a aparecer por allí de nuevo.

Anakin, efectivamente, estaba preocupado. ¿Se había precipitado¿Había asustado a Obi-Wan? Besarle no había sido una buena idea, pero había tenido tantas ganas de hacerlo… Pero había sido demasiado pronto, demasiado acelerado, impulsivo, estúpido. No le resultaría extraño que Obi-Wan no volviera a aparecer por allí. Aún así, esperaba que lo hiciera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Una hora después de su actuación, sosteniendo un vaso lleno de whisky con ambas manos, y ejerciendo de almohada humana para Barriss, que había caído presa del sueño minutos atrás, Anakin suspiró.

"No te deprimas, sexy," dijo Aayla por quinta vez en la noche. "No mereces que nadie te-"

"Esta bien, Aayla, esta bien. Será mejor que me vaya, y que deje a Barriss en su casa."

"Oh, Anakin, no-"

"Adiós, 'Yala, te veo en un par de días."

* * *

Obi-Wan tomó un trago del café, y maldijo cuando sintió el líquido frío contra su lengua. La taza llevaba un par de horas a su lado, completamente olvidada, igual que la apresurada cena que había decidido prepararse y que las fotos que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Aquel era uno de sus métodos, poner toda la evidencia del caso a la vista: fotos, huellas, pistas claras, y mantener siempre cerca los informes, en caso de que un rayo de luz atravesara su cabeza y le diese una idea de por dónde comenzar a investigar. Pero Obi-Wan no estaba concentrado.

Anakin. Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. Parecía ser lo único que su cabeza registraba, y era frustrante. Había decidido no ir al bar aquella noche, y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, la razón principal había sido miedo. Sí, miedo, estúpido e irracional. El caso era que, desde Qui-Gon, había habido aventuras de una noche, pero nada que pudiese acercarse a una relación, nada que le obligara a acercarse a alguien de nuevo. Pero Obi-Wan había rechazado una aventura con Anakin la noche que éste la había ofrecido, y ahora se encontraba con el hecho de que Anakin le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y Obi-Wan no estaba preparado para aquello.

A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no haber aparecido por el bar, justo después de que Anakin le había besado en medio de la calle, impulsivo, dulce y nervioso. Ahora solo quería saber como podía arreglar lo que había estropeado, y el conocimiento de que realmente quería que esto funcionara no estaba haciendo nada por sus nervios. Después de todo, Anakin era demasiado joven, demasiado atrevido, demasiado nervioso, demasiado… ¡demasiado todo!

Obi-Wan se recostó contra el sofá, y le ofreció una mirada ofendida a su taza de café. Tendría que hacer más. Obi-Wan decidió que el destino le estaba gastando una broma cruel cuando comprobó que no quedaba café, y que si quería una taza tendría que caminar hasta el viejo café cinco cuadras al norte, que permanecía abierto 24/7 todos los días del año. Suspiró, resignado, y fue en busca de su gabardina.

La noche era oscura, y la lluvia caía ruidosamente sobre las calles grises. Obi-Wan reprimió una maldición, y comenzó a caminar por los bordes de las calles, buscando protegerse del agua bajo toldos y terrazas. Y entonces, lo sintió. Obi-Wan a veces pensaba que el sexto sentido que parecía tener se había formado a través de años de trabajo policial, pero a veces creía que sencillamente había nacido con él. En cualquier caso, un picor suave en la nuca le indicaba que alguien le seguía. Continuó su camino, deteniéndose frente a un escaparate de una tienda de ropa, cuyo cristal hacia el efecto de un espejo en la luz nocturna. El hombre que le seguía era alto y moreno, y se cubría los ojos con un par de gafas tan oscuras como su abrigo, cuyas solapas le tapaban parte del rostro.

Obi-Wan enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo y continuó caminando, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una avenida iluminada. No tardó demasiado en llegar a una calle plagada de tiendas, restaurantes, y gente. Aceleró el paso y, observando al hombre por encima del hombro, se internó en un restaurante chino.

"Señor Kenobi," saludó automáticamente el camarero, abriendo los brazos en signo de bienvenida. El restaurante era pequeño y acogedor, y Obi-Wan era un cliente habitual.

"Sr. Wong¿podría utilizar su puerta de atrás?"

El camarero no fingió sorpresa ni frunció el ceño, haciendo sencillamente un ademán hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante. "Por supuesto, señor Kenobi."

Obi-Wan le ofreció un asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento, y atravesó el local, pasando por la cocinas, y llegando hasta la puerta de atrás. El restaurante daba a un callejón poco iluminado y maloliente, que solía ser utilizado como casa por gatos y drogadictos, pero esta vez no había ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, un hombre vestido con gabardina y sombrero grises, que fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente, le observaba con ojos sonrientes. Por un momento, Obi-Wan se sintió protagonista de una vieja película de Humprey Boggart, o tal vez de una novela de John LeCarré, pero la ilusión duró tan sólo unos segundos.

"Veo que no has perdido tus viejos instintos." Dooku se apartó el cigarro de la boca, y dejó caer la ceniza al suelo, esbozando una media sonrisa, y dando un paso hacia Obi-Wan. "Me temo, sin embargo, que te has vuelto bastante predecible."

"¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme? No sabía que merecía tales atenciones."

Dooku se rió ligeramente, y Obi-Wan apoyó la espalda contra una pared, mirando a su alrededor. Dooku no tenía por qué ser peligroso, pero era famoso por sus trucos sucios y sus puñaladas por la espalda; aunque tal vez Obi-Wan era un rival demasiado antiguo como para ser atacado tan vilmente. En cualquier caso, ninguna precaución era poca.

"¿Cómo va el caso?" inquirió Dooku, dejando caer el cigarro al suelo, y apagándolo con la punta de un brillante zapato negro. "¿Has sacado algo en limpio?"

Obi-Wan sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Y qué te hace creer que te voy a dar algún tipo de información?"

"Pensé que querrías ayudar." Dooku se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo, el caso es nuestro."

"Aún no."

Dooku se rió de nuevo, obligando a Obi-Wan a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. "Pronto. ¿Realmente crees que los esfuerzos de la senadora por apoyar al cuerpo de policía van a dar algún tipo de frutos?"

"El-"

"Es fuerte, si, y una tremenda molestia, pero eso es todo."

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio, enfrentando la mirada de Dooku. Era exactamente la misma que había dejado el cuerpo de policía para seguir los pasos de Palpatine, la misma que había presenciado el entierro de Qui-Gon, y la misma que le había desafiado cada día de su vida. Fría, calculadora, y odiosa. Obi-Wan dejó los brazos caer a sus lados.

"¿Qué quieres, Dooku?"

"Que dejes el caso." Obi-Wan gruñó, cruzando los brazos de nuevo. "O que te unas a nosotros."

Esta vez Obi-Wan dejó escapar una carcajada. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Le advertí de que no aceptarías la oferta; después de todo, tienes una extraña tendencia autodestructiva, pero insistieron."

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza. "No trabajaré para ti, y tampoco dejaré el caso. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme, sin que nadie me siguiera."

"Por supuesto. Aunque, si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas."

* * *

Mace pegó el ojo contra la mirilla de la puerta, sorprendiéndose al distinguir a Obi-Wan tras ella.

"Obi-Wan," musitó tras abrir la puerta, observando al hombre empapado y con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito un café."

Mace cerró la puerta tras Obi-Wan, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Esto prometía ser grave. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Dooku." Obi-Wan se apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina, sacudiéndose ligeramente el cabello mojado. "Me está vigilando, y tiene un interés inusitado en el caso. Creo que sabe algo."

Mace encendió la cafetera, enfrentado después a Obi-Wan. "¿Cómo de grave?"

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. "Podría estar mintiendo, pero este comportamiento no es propio de él. No sé que pensar."

"Pod-"

"¡Obi!" Quinlan se abalanzó sobre Obi-Wan, apretándole entre sus brazos antes de que éste pudiera huir. "Estás mojado."

"Ugh, Quin, no puedo respirar."

Quinlan soltó a Obi-Wan, sacudiéndose los brazos ahora mojados. "Eres tan poco cariñoso."

"Quinlan," estresó Mace, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, "¿por qué llevas mi camiseta puesta?"

"Me estoy quedando sin ropa, Macey."

"¿Y por qué no vuelves a tu casa?"

"¡Estoy herido¿Serías capaz de abandonarme solo y vulnerable en mi casa?"

"¿Desde cuándo eres tú vulnerable? Además, ya estás bien."

"En realidad," intervino Obi-Wan, llamando la atención de ambos, "no sabemos si Quinlan está en peligro o no, así que sería mejor que se quedara contigo por unos días." Quinlan sonrió ampliamente, y Mace le ofreció una mirada asesina. "Y no salgas mucho."

"¡No, señor!" exclamó Quinlan.

"¿Qué hora es?" inquirió Obi-Wan repentinamente.

"Las doce," contestó Quinlan. "¿Tienes una cita ardiente con tu crío?"

"Yo…" Obi-Wan suspiró. "Solo tengo algo que arreglar; será mejor que me vaya."

"Te acompaño," ofreció Mace.

Mace caminó con Obi-Wan hasta la puerta, ofreciéndole una segunda mirada asesina mientras Obi-Wan se ponía su gabardina aún empapada. Obi-Wan prefirió ignorar la mirada, hasta que la ceja izquierda de Mace comenzó a temblar de manera preocupante.

"¿Ocurre algo, Mace?"

"Me va a volver loco, Obi-Wan. Me va a matar, o yo le voy a matar a él. No puede quedarse aquí, no puede es-"

Obi-Wan se rió ligeramente cuando Quinlan le enseñó un par de pulgares levantados desde el salón. "Oh, vamos, sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Y por qué no se queda contigo?"

"Porque quiere quedarse contigo."

Mace alzó ambos brazos al techo, reprimiendo un grito. "Genial, sencillamente genial. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

"Tranquilizarte." Obi-Wan asintió, recolocando el cuello de su gabardina para protegerse mejor del frío nocturno de la calle. "O puedes acostarte con él, seguro que eso os calma a los dos."

"¿Sabes? No deberías pasar tanto tiempo juntos, es una mala influencia para ti."

* * *

"Estoy bien, te lo prometo," musitó Anakin contra el teléfono. "Realmen-"

_"Pero Aayla dijo que-"_

"Padmé, te prometo que estoy bien." Aparentemente, Aayla había avisado a su amiga más fiel de todo el asunto con Obi-Wan, y Padmé, tendiendo esa tendencia monstruosa a preocuparse por él que tenía, había corrido al teléfono más cercano.

_"¿Seguro¿No te estás haciendo el hombre fuerte y valiente¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?"_

"Seguro. ¿No tienes alguna que reunión que atender, o ley que votar?"

_"Anakin Skywalker¿estás insinuando que trabajo mucho?"_

Anakin se rió contra el teléfono. "No te vendría mal trabajar menos; hace siglos que no nos vemos."

_"Un par de semanas, Anakin."_

"Siglos para mi, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti." Esta vez, fue Padmé la que se rió desde el otro lado. "Es la verdad."

_"¿Nos vemos este fin de semana?"_

"No quisiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos políticos. Tienes unas elecciones que ganar¿sabes?"

_"Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Ani."_

Anakin gruñó, pero decidió no recordarle a Padmé por milésima vez que odiaba aquel apodo. "Que emotivo."

_"No te burles, o no te dará ningún privilegio cuando gane."_

"Chantaje, coerción e influencias. Me sorprende, senadora." Anakin se rió ligeramente, y Padmé también lo hizo al otro lado. "Tal vez deb-" Detuvo sus palabras cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Llevó los ojos hasta el reloj, que marcaba las doce y media, y los bajó de nuevo. "Alguien llama a la puerta."

_"¿A estas horas? No abras."_

"Tal vez sea un vecino."

_"Anakin, no abras."_

"Tengo que abrir." El timbre sonó de nuevo, y Anakin caminó hasta la puerta. "Tengo que dejarte."

_"Ani, no-"_

"Miraré primero por la mirilla, te lo prometo. Llámame para quedar, y cuídate." Sin más, Anakin colgó el teléfono, pegando el ojo a la puerta de madera.

Y oh, sorpresa, Obi-Wan. Mojado y demasiado adorable como para negarle nada. Anakin apartó el rostro de la puerta, y se mordió el labio inconscientemente, respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

"Antes de nada," comenzó Obi-Wan en cuanto Anakin abrió la puerta, "quiero que tengas en cuenta que he tenido que arriesgar la vida para llegar hasta aquí." Anakin arqueó una ceja, y Obi-Wan asintió, serio. "Pensé que Aayla podría indicarme tu dirección, y digamos que he recibido unas cuantas amenazas contundentes."

Anakin sonrió, y todo su rostro pareció iluminarse. Boca y ojos brillantes, y Obi-Wan tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para observarle antes de continuar. Anakin llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta ancha, y el cabello revuelto alrededor del rostro. Adorable.

"Lo siento, realmente lo siento," musitó Obi-Wan.

"¿Has traído algo para sobornarme?" Anakin señaló a la bolsa de plástico que Obi-Wan llevaba y de la que casi se había olvidado, y Obi-Wan la levantó.

"Tarta de queso."

"Oh, eres bueno." Anakin amplió su sonrisa y, aferrando el frente de la camisa de Obi-Wan, lo metió en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. "No puedo decir que no a una tarta de queso."

"Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro."

"No tienes permitido hacer esto otra vez, porque me deprimo y resulta muy molesto para la gente a mí alrededor."

"Anakin, siento no–"

Anakin le detuvo colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro, y sonriendo ampliamente. "Bromeaba," susurró, acercando su rostro hasta el de Obi-Wan. "Creo que eres más paranoico que yo."

Y finalmente, cortó la distancia que los separaba. La bolsa con la tarta de queso cayó al suelo en el momento en el que Obi-Wan decidió que la cintura de Anakin era algo mucho mejor a lo que aferrarse, y Anakin pareció estar de acuerdo. Sus propias manos bajaron desde el rostro de Obi-Wan hasta sus hombros, insinuando un cosquilleo en su cuello. Los labios de Obi-Wan se abrieron para Anakin, y Obi-Wan decidió que se había comportado como un idiota, porque no podía pensar en algo mejor que los labios de Anakin acariciando los suyos, y sus lenguas encontrándose en territorio neutral, curiosas y suaves.

Los primeros besos siempre eran especiales, distintos, traviesos y dulces. Obi-Wan se sentía como un adolescente, aferrándose con fuerza a Anakin y besándole como si no hubiera mañana. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía esto, lento, sensual y pasional, casi abrasivo.

"Bien," susurró Anakin al separarse, parpadeando un par de veces antes de encontrar su voz. "Tarta de queso... iré a por cucharas."


	7. Chapter 7

Siento muchísimo que esto haya tardado tanto, pero es que no puedo publicar un capítulo que no me convenza, y este me ha causado unos cuantos problemillas.

Un beso!

---------------------------------------

Anakin se despertó con el olor de alguien más a su lado, e incluso antes de abrir los ojos, colocó entre sus labios la sonrisa que adornaría su rostro durante el resto del día. Enterró el rostro en el colchón y se aferró a la almohada, luchando el comienzo del día durante unos minutos más. Podía escuchar la voz de Obi-Wan al otro lado de la puerta, y decidió permitirse un poco más de fantasiosa alegría. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, y pensar en ello le hacía sentirse estúpido por ilusionarse como una cría de quince años lo haría.

Obi-Wan había pasado la noche allí, _durmiendo_ a su lado, después de que la tarta de queso se había extinguido entre risas y conversaciones tranquilas. Obi-Wan había querido marcharse, pero Anakin había insistido en que aquel barrio era demasiado peligroso a aquellas horas de la noche; Obi-Wan había querido dormir en el sofá, pero Anakin había insistido en que su cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. A Anakin le gustaba abrazarse a algo mientras dormía, y Obi-Wan era la persona más abrazable que había conocido hasta ahora, encajando tan perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Estiró los brazos al cielo e hizo un intento de baile feliz aún enterrado entre las sábanas, agradeciendo a quien quiera que estuviese velando por él allá arriba. Anakin nunca había tenido mucha suerte en las relaciones personales, pasando de desengaños a desilusiones muy fácilmente, pero Obi-Wan parecía ser todas las clases de perfecto existentes.

Finalmente, Anakin decidió que era el momento de darle los buenos días a la mañana y, con un salto rápido, se levantó de la cama, dejando que las sábanas blancas cayeran enredadas sobre el suelo de madera. Mientras se rascaba la cabeza inconscientemente y bostezaba sin taparse la boca, entrecerró los ojos al mirar por el ventanal que cubría una de las paredes de su habitación hacia la ciudad. No llovía, pero las nubes grises prometían que lo haría aquella tarde. Genial.

Anakin no se molestó en ponerse una camiseta, y atravesó la puerta de su habitación hasta la sala, ambos brazos a los lados del torso, el rostro somnoliento y el cabello revuelto y parado en los ángulos más extraños. Alguien le había dicho una vez que era su aspecto más adorable, y Anakin había tomado la decisión, hacia muchos años, de creerse los piropos como aquel. Desvió la mirada hasta la cocina, donde Obi-Wan decía algo parecido a '¿qué ha hecho qué?' por su teléfono móvil, mientras que con su mano derecho acariciaba al gato blanco de Anakin, que ronroneaba agradecido. Anakin sonrió, y Obi-Wan lo hizo una vez que colgó el teléfono y le divisó cerca de él.

"¿Ocurre algo?" inquirió Anakin, señalando distraídamente al teléfono negro que ahora descansaba sobre la mano derecha de Obi-Wan.

"Tengo que irme, lo siento, pero tengo que evitar que alguien se mate." Anakin arqueó una ceja, pero prefirió no preguntar cuando Obi-Wan sacudió la cabeza suavemente. "Hice el desayuno. Yo… ¿te llamo luego?"

Anakin sonrió, asintiendo. "Claro."

Obi-Wan le devolvió una sonrisa brillante, y Anakin comenzó a preguntarse por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en acercarse a él. Antes de que Obi-Wan pudiera correr hasta la puerta, Anakin aferró su brazo y le atrajo hasta él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo firme. Descendió sus labios sobre los de Obi-Wan, acariciándolos con los propios hasta que Obi-Wan sujetó sus hombros y abrió la boca para él, encontrando su lengua a medio camino.

Obi-Wan abandonó el apartamento con una sonrisa sincera entre los labios, obligando a Anakin a morderse el labio para no suspirar como una quinceañera enamorada. Dejó sus brazos caer de nuevo a sus lados y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, donde Obi-Wan había dejado un desayuno completo preparado.

"Creo que ha desflorado mi cocina," murmuró para sí mismo, pasando la mano por el lomo blanco de Yoda, que restregó su nariz helada por su muñeca. "Te gusta¿verdad?" El gato ronroneó, dando unas vueltas inquisitorias y tumbándose junto al brazo de Anakin, que le acarició entre las orejas. "Si, a mi también me gusta."

------------------------------------------------------

El edificio era alto y gris, como un gran gigante de un solo ojo alzándose sobre el resto de la ciudad, anunciando una vigilancia constante sobre sus ciudadanos. A Quinlan le gustaba decir que era como Sauron, un ojo gigante que lo veía todo y, a través de su lógica retorcida, tenía razón. En el piso más alto estaban las oficinas de Palpatine, desde donde su campaña se llevaba a cabo, y el resto del edificio estaba dedicado a sus muchos servicios, incluyendo su cuerpo policial privado, lo que situaba la oficina de Dooku en el mismo lugar que la de Palpatine, un piso más abajo.

Quinlan, siendo… bueno, Quinlan, había decidido que si Dooku tenía un as bajo la manga, una revisión ilegal de su oficina estaba en orden, y así, había procedido a ello. Obi-Wan no quería saber _cómo_ Quinlan pensaba llegar hasta allí, si lo había hecho ya, o si le habían disparado en el camino, pero los gritos histéricos de Mace le habían llevado hasta el lugar. Consideró sus opciones, decidiéndose por la más legal, esperando que Quinlan no se hubiese metido en ningún problema _todavía._

Cruzó la calle, alzando las solapas de su abrigo en un intento fútil por cubrirse de la insistente lluvia, y se refugió en las puertas del edificio, aprovechando la entrada de un gran grupo de gente para hacer la suya propia imperceptible. Obi-Wan había estado allí más de una vez, y su rostro era demasiado conocido; cuanto menos gente le viera por allí, mucho mejor. Dios, iba a matar a Quinlan, si es que salía vivo de esta. Como en todos los grandes edificios de oficinas, la espera del ascensor se hizo eterna, pero la masa de gente que se adentro junto a Obi-Wan en su interior, le dio el camuflaje necesario.

Una vez en el lugar indicado, Obi-Wan se dirigió a la secretaria de Dooku, una mujer de gran sonrisa, y un escote aún mayor. Le ofreció su mejor y más natural sonrisa, tras intentar futilmente imitar aquel gesto de medio lado que Quinlan utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo. La curva de sus labios pareció ser suficiente para convencer a la mujer de que Obi-Wan se merecía un buen trato. La discusión que siguió fue corta y directa, pero suficiente para convencer a la mujer de que no había mejor sitio para esperar a Dooku que su propia oficina, en aquellos momentos completamente vacía. Obi-Wan le sonrió una vez más, y se adentró en el lugar – si Dooku supiese que su secretaria era tan fácil la despediría al instante.

Lo primero que Obi-Wan sintió al adentrarse en el lugar fue el cañón de una pistola contra la frente, pero aquello no evocó ninguna reacción por su parte. "Quinlan."

"¡Obi!" Quinlan apartó la pistola de la sien de Obi-Wan, y le regaló una amplia sonrisa cuando éste le observó con ojos severos. Guardó la pistola en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y cambió la expresión por una inocente, aunque sabía de sobra que no engañaría a Obi-Wan.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Obi-Wan apartó los ojos de él y observó la habitación con ojos calculadores, posándolos finalmente en la ventana abierta. Observó a Quinlan encogerse de hombros por el rabillo del ojo, mientras caminaba hasta la ventana.

Quinlan se acercó hasta él, manteniendo un ojo fijo en la puerta. "Puede que un poco, aunque aún no hay pruebas clínicas."

"Por lo menos tienes inclinaciones suicidas," murmuró Obi-Wan, asomándose por la ventana hacia el exterior, y mirando hacia abajo. "¿Has subido por las tuberías?"

"Desde el despacho de abajo; hasta ahí he subido en ascensor, como la gente civilizada." Quinlan se apoyó contra la pared, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Obi-Wan le lanzó otra mirada acusadora. "Pero he conseguido algo."

"Ahora no hay tiempo para eso." Obi-Wan alzó las manos hacia el cielo, exasperado. "Vas a tener que salir de la misma forma. Te veo en la entrada en diez minutos, y después iremos al departamento a ver a Mace."

"Ok, jefe."

Evitar a la secretaria en su salida apresurada fue tan fácil como convencerla de que le dejara entrar, y antes de poder darse cuenta, Obi-Wan estaba en el ascensor de un edificio muy diferente, subiendo a ver a Mace junto a Quinlan, cuyo rostro no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa autosatisfecha que lucía. Obi-Wan hizo un último intento de mirarle ofendido, pero cuando Quinlan le plantó los labios en la mejilla en un sonoro beso, y le anunció que le encantaba cuando se preocupaba por él, Obi-Wan no pudo evitar reírse.

Mace… Mace era un asunto completamente diferente.

"¿Es realmente necesario que te explique la irresponsabilidad y el riesgo de tus actos?" Mace se cruzó de brazos, abandonando las carpetas que Quinlan le había ofrecido sobre su mesa. "¿Para que molestarme? No me vas a escuchar¿verdad?"

Obi-Wan se sentó frente a Mace y junto a Quinlan, cruzando los tobillos frente a sí mismo, y deshaciéndose de su gabardina mojada. "Tranquilízate, Ma–"

"Y tú no intentes defenderle." Mace apuntó un dedo acusador hacia su rostro, frunciendo el ceño. "Esto es un asunto grave. Dooku ya nos tiene agarrados por el cuello de por sí, como para que juguemos con su paciencia."

"Siempre podemos pedirle respaldo a la senadora," murmuró Obi-Wan. "Es arriesgado, pero si lo que hay en esa carpeta nos sirve de algo, tal vez haya merecido la pena."

"No creo que la senadora está de acuerdo con estos métodos."

"¡No le hables del método, entonces!" exclamó Quinlan, inclinándose hacia el frente y descansando ambos codos sobre la mesa gris. "Pídele a 'Nara que hable con ella, la convencerá de lo que sea."

"¿Cómo¿Cortándole la cabeza? No creo que Luminara sea la mejor opción," masculló Mace, tirándole un lápiz a Obi-Wan cuando éste se rió ligeramente.

"Claro que sí. Sabes que en el fondo lo que hay ahí es tensión sexual acumulada."

Esta vez Obi-Wan se rió abiertamente, jugueteando con el lápiz con dedos nerviosos. "¿Es tensión sexual siempre tu explicación para todo?"

Quinlan sonrió, y Obi-Wan se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello. "Por supuesto." Quinlan asintió, convencido. "Tomemos a Mace, por ejemplo," argumentó, tomando los dedos de Mace entre los suyos, antes de que éste pudiera apartarlos. "Claramente necesita relajarse¿y qué mejor método que–"

"Si te atreves a completar esa frase, te echó de casa."

Quinlan hizo un puchero, ofendido, pero se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos. "Eres cruel conmigo."

"Si, un autentico ogro."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Obi-Wan¿por qué no te vas? Llevas horas con eso." Mace se acercó hasta la mesa donde Obi-Wan llevaba horas trabajando, leyendo documentos y más documentos salidos de la oficina de Dooku, clasificándolos e intentando sacar algo en claro de allí. Quinlan se había marchado hacia una hora, junto a Luminara, y Mace tan sólo se había quedado para cerrar algunos asuntos.

Obi-Wan alzó el rostro, y se restregó los ojos bajo las gafas de montura negra. "Aún hay mucho aquí."

"Será mejor que lo dejes para mañana. Llévatelo a casa si quieres."

"Tal vez un poco más tarde."

Mace suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. "Esta bien, pero cierra cuando te vayas. Yo debo volver a casa, antes de que Quinlan decida quemarla por el bien común o cualquier otra locura."

Obi-Wan se rió suavemente, asintiendo. "Solo intenta agradarte; déjale."

"Seguro. Claro." Mace suspiró. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Hasta mañana, Mace."

Obi-Wan observó a Mace alejarse, y devolvió los ojos a los papeles que tenía frente a él, ignorando lo solitaria que se veía su figura bajo la triste luz de la lámpara de mesa. Estaba cansado, pero lo cierto era que allí había algo interesante, si bien aún no había logrado conectarlo con todo este asunto. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Dooku parecía saber mucho más que ellos, a pesar de no poseer ninguna pista extra. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse más turbio cada día que pasaba, y a Obi-Wan le molestaba no poder señalar exactamente por qué.

Suspiró, restregándose los ojos de nuevo, y dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento. En un impulso poco propio de él, aferró el teléfono y marcó un número.

"_¿Diga?"_ La voz de Anakin sonaba soñolienta al otro lado, lo que obligó a Obi-Wan a desviar los ojos al reloj que colgaba de la pared por unos instantes.

"Hola, soy yo."

"_Hey… suenas cansado."_

Obi-Wan luchó por no restregarse los ojos de nuevo, y asintió, hasta darse cuenta de que Anakin no podía verle. "Un caso me tiene algo molesto últimamente."

"_¿Un caso?"_ La voz de Anakin se había vuelto más atenta, más despierta, y Obi-Wan sonrió contra el auricular. Anakin tenía una voz bonita. _"Pensé que ya no hacías esas cosas."_

"No las hago, pero esto es un favor." El otro lado permaneció en silencio entonces, y Obi-Wan pudo imaginarse a Anakin mordiéndose el labio insistentemente, como siempre solía hacer. "Sé que es algo tarde, pero tal vez quieres… no sé¿salir a dar un paseo?"

"_¡Si, claro!"_

"¿Te veo en tu casa en media hora?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿A dónde vamos?" Obi-Wan se dejó arrastrar por Anakin, a pesar de no recibir respuesta a su pregunta. Llevaban apenas diez minutos caminando, pero Anakin no había pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto, guiando a Obi-Wan de la mano, y dirigiéndose a un lugar misterioso con la seguridad de que 'te gustará'.

Y, efectivamente, a Obi-Wan le gustó. Tras atravesar lo que parecieron millones de calles grises, Anakin atravesó una pequeña verja, que les llevó a través de un camino de tierra, hasta unos enormes jardines, repletos de gigantes árboles de aspecto amenazante y flores de todo tipo, que brillaban en tonos vivaces entre los arbustos. Había unas cuantas parejas aquí y allí, y un grupo de amigos compartiendo un trago, pero por lo demás, estaba bastante vacío.

"¿Un jardín?" musitó Obi-Wan, algo incrédulo, todavía dejándose arrastrar por la insistente mano de Anakin, que aferraba la suya con dedos firmes. "¿Es esta ciudad?"

Anakin se detuvo finalmente, girando sobre sus propios pies y tomando la otra mano de Obi-Wan con una sonrisa entre los labios. "Lo encontré hace tiempo," explicó, tirando de él hasta un enorme árbol, contra cuyo tronco se sentó, trayendo a Obi-Wan consigo. "Es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad."

"Creía que ya no existían lugares así." Obi-Wan se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Anakin, y después se apoyó contra el gran tronco del árbol, dejando que Anakin se enroscara contra su pecho. Obi-Wan había notado que era algo que hacía, encogerse lo más que podía para abrazarse a su cuerpo. Colocó un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

La noche era fría, y los árboles no conseguían contener toda la brisa que les cortaba la piel sensible, pero Obi-Wan sabía que este era uno de aquellos momentos que siempre recordaría, una de las pocas imágenes que su mente evocaría en momentos difíciles. Dejó que su mirada vagara por el rostro de Anakin, cuyos ojos azules estaban fijos en el frente, tal vez en una de las gotas de agua que resbalaba por el pétalo de una rosa.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, llamando su atención, y dejó que uno de sus dedos pasara por la cicatriz que rasgaba el ojo derecho de Anakin. "¿Cómo te hiciste esto?"

"¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?"

Obi-Wan sonrió, manteniendo un dedo suave sobre la mejilla fría de Anakin. "Tal vez las dos."

"Puede… puede que tuviera un accidente de coche," ofreció Anakin, enderezándose, y besando la punta del dedo de Obi-Wan cuando este se quedó flotando en el aire. "O tal vez me mordió un cisne."

"¿Un cisne?" Obi-Wan dejó que sus dedos bajaran hasta los labios de Anakin, recorriendo el inferior cuando estos se abrieron instintivamente.

"Un cisne grande y terrorífico."

"Por supuesto."

Obi-Wan sonrió y descendió sus dedos hasta el cuello de la camiseta de Anakin, tirando de el hasta que sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. Obi-Wan había tenido muchas aventuras de una noche desde Qui-Gon, pero jamás se había permitido disfrutar el simple placer de besar a alguien, de lamer otros labios y perderse en una sensación sencilla y perfecta, como la que evocaba la boca de Anakin. Sintió a Anakin moverse entre sus brazos, y aferró su cintura cuando éste se sentó sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndose en sus hombros.

Anakin se separó de él unos segundos, los suficientes para tomar aire y volver a besarle. El beso fue lento, casi lánguido, todo lenguas que se enroscaban entre ambas bocas, luchando de lado a lado sin intenciones de ganar. Obi-Wan deslizó la mano sobre la tela vaquera del pantalón de Anakin hasta encontrar el bajo de su camiseta, apartándola para acariciar con la palma de su mano la parte de atrás de la espalda de Anakin. Anakin se pegó más contra él, situándose más cómodamente sobre él, y sonriendo contra su boca.

Anakin descendió desde los labios de Obi-Wan hasta su cuello, subiendo a lenguetazos hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" musitó, algo jadeante, mordiendo el lóbulo suave.

"¿Por qué siento que es una pregunta con truco?"

Anakin sonrió contra su cuello, y luego separó su rostro hasta poder mirarle a los ojos. "¿Por qué dijiste que no la primera noche? En el bar."

Obi-Wan suspiró, dejando la cabeza caer contra el tronco del árbol. Anakin parpadeó un par de veces, llevando ambas manos al cuello de Obi-Wan y acariciando los huesos prominentes de su cuello. "Yo… bueno, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto," susurró Obi-Wan, devolviendo los ojos a los de Anakin, que le miró con un ligero puchero confundido.

"¿Esto? Tienes aspecto de tener esposa e hijos¿sabes?" Anakin acarició la nariz de Obi-Wan con la propia, echándose para atrás de nuevo. "Porque no los tienes¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, Anakin."

"Lo siento; he tenido algunas malas experiencias."

Obi-Wan asintió, y permaneció en silencio. Anakin sonrió ligeramente, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Obi-Wan, besando la piel que podía alcanzar de su cuello, acariciando el otro lado con un pulgar firme. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, respirando con calma, y estremeciéndose cuando Anakin comenzó a succionar suavemente sobre su cuello. Eso iba a dejar marca. Sonrió un poco, moviendo su mano sobre la espalda de Anakin casi inconscientemente, y a punto de ronronear contra la oreja de Anakin.

"Hubo alguien," confesó repentinamente, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Anakin y acercándole a él. "Alguien importante."

Anakin lamió una vez más el punto de su cuello que ahora lucía una pequeña marca roja y levantó el rostro de nuevo. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y sus ojos entrecerrados, dándole un aspecto aún más joven. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Murió."

"Oh, lo siento." Apretó los labios, aferrando con más fuerza el hombro de Obi-Wan, y girando el rostro hacia un lado.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo."

"No tienes que contármelo."

"Tal vez… tal vez otro día."

Anakin asintió, enterrando el rostro de nuevo entre el cuello de Obi-Wan y los pliegues de su camisa blanca. Aspiró suavemente, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose más contra el cuerpo más pequeño de Obi-Wan. Una mano caliente contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, otra acariciando la parte baja de su columna vertebral, y Anakin se estremeció involuntariamente. Alzó el rostro, buscando ciegamente el par de labios que encontraron los suyos sin mayor dificultad, y aceptó la lengua inquisidora que se rizó alrededor de la suya.

"Me gustas mucho, Obi-Wan," murmuró contra labios que ya buscaban los suyos de nuevo, lamiendo los propios y encontrando piel ajena. Mordió el labio superior de Obi-Wan, pero se dejó guiar por la mano de éste sobre su cuello hasta formar un beso más profundo, gimiendo y aferrando un trozo de tela blanca entre su puño derecho. "¿Te quedarás esta noche¿En casa?"

Obi-Wan tan sólo acertó a asentir, jugueteando con los cabellos cortos en la nuca de Anakin. "Si tú quieres."

Anakin le besó de nuevo, descendiendo sus dedos hasta la apertura de su camisa, y arqueando la espalda para pegar sus cuerpos aún más. Respiró por la nariz, despacio, sin dejar que los labios de Obi-Wan se alejaran de él, pero sin profundizar el contacto, besando suavemente labio inferior y superior, jugueteando con la lengua inquisidora de Obi-Wan. "Bueno, mi gato te echa de menos."

"¿Tu gato?"

"Si, también le gustas mucho."


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo VIII_

"¿Qué tal?" Anakin dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados y golpeando el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatos recién lustrados.

Obi-Wan puso los ojos en blanco, tomándole la mano y tirando de él hasta meterle en el coche, antes de que el chofer decidiera abandonarles por hacerle esperar demasiado. Cuando Obi-Wan le había comentado a Anakin la posibilidad de acompañarle a la gala anual del departamento de policía, después de mencionar lo increíblemente aburrida que podía resultar, no se había esperado que Anakin asintiera ilusionado, hablando del traje que jamás tenía ocasión de ponerse.

Anakin se desabrochó uno de los botones de su chaqueta negra, acomodándose contra la puerta del coche y cruzándose de brazos. Llevó sus ojos hasta los de Obi-Wan e hizo un puchero. "¿No deberías decirme que estoy increíble, que jamás había visto nada tan impresionante, que soy como la viva imagen de Adonis?"

"Eso es un poco melodramático." Obi-Wan sonrió, alzando una ceja casi inconscientemente. Anakin aumento su puchero con un 'hmmph' ofendido. "Te ves muy bien."

Anakin se acercó hasta Obi-Wan, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él sobre su pierna, y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "Gracias. Solo tengo oportunidad de ponerme el traje en el cumpleaños de Padmé, y–"

"¿Padmé?"

Anakin sonrió, besando el fruncimiento que acababa de aparecer entre las cejas de Obi-Wan, y deslizándose por el asiento hasta quedar pegado a él. "Una vieja amiga. Es... una historia larga." Suspiró, bajando sus labios hasta la mejilla de Obi-Wan, besando la piel suave, y siguiendo un camino seguro hasta su oreja.

Obi-Wan pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anakin, cerrando el puño alrededor de la tela blanca de su camisa. "Cuéntamelo, Anakin. No sé nada de ti¿sabes? Podrías ser un psicópata o algo."

"No soy yo el que acosa a jóvenes bailarines en bares de mala muerte."

"Eso. Ha sido un golpe bajo."

Anakin se rió contra el oído de Obi-Wan, deslizando sus dedos por el puente de su nariz, hasta que Obi-Wan atrapó su pulgar entre sus labios y lo mordió ligeramente, besando después el cuello expuesto de Anakin.

"Ya no vienes tanto," susurró Anakin, arqueándose inconscientemente contra el cuerpo de Obi-Wan, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja ligeramente. "Ahora noto a todos los pervertidos que me miran."

"El caso me tiene ocupado—" murmuró Obi-Wan, mordiendo su nuez "--Iré mañana¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Anakin movió su rostro hasta que su nariz chocó contra la de Obi-Wan, y entonces buscó sus labios ciegamente, besándolos ligeramente y dejando que Obi-Wan persiguiera el beso después. Un beso corto, otro contra el borde de sus labios, otro en su mejilla, tras su oreja, y Obi-Wan se había vuelto a internar en su cuello, lamiendo esta vez el punto donde se podía su pulso acelerado.

"Eres una distracción terrible¿lo sabías? Me debes una charla, pero ya hemos llegado."

* * *

"¿Podría esta fiesta ser un poco más aburrida?" Quinlan se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero involuntario. Se balanceó de lado a lado, observando la habitación llena de gente que charlaba en grupos cerrados, y optó por darle un trago a su champagne barato, antes que recurrir a adentrarse en uno de los círculos. De todas formas, el tipo de gente que iba a estas cosas solía encontrarle rudo y grosero.

Obi-Wan se sentó a su lado en la gran mesa redonda de la que se había apropiado, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Anakin. "Es igual todos los años, deberías estar acostumbrado."

"Pensé que esta vez habían decidido traer unas bailarinas exóticas, tal vez." Quinlan suspiró exageradamente, y abandonó la copa sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia delante, pasando su vista desde Obi-Wan hasta Anakin, y sonrió ampliamente. "Anakin¿verdad?" Devolvió los ojos a Obi-Wan, asintiendo. "Nunca nos habían presentado formalmente."

Anakin sacudió la mano que Quinlan le ofrecía, sonriendo. "El acosador oficial de Aayla, supongo. Has desistido, me decepcionas."

"Vaya, gracioso. Me gusta. Por cierto, hablando de bailarines exo–" Quinlan se detuvo cuando el pie de Obi-Wan se clavó sobre el suyo. Con fuerza. "Eso fue completamente innecesario," murmuró entre dientes.

Obi-Wan sonrió ligeramente, apretando la mano de Anakin bajo la mesa. La sala de fiestas estaba llena de gente, como cada año, y si bien para la mayoría resultaba una gala aburrida y sin sentido, muchos sabían que era el mejor lugar para descifrar argucias políticas. Todo el que era alguien en la ciudad estaba allí, pero esto no era un debate, ni un mitin, ni una rueda de prensa, si no una sala con música suave, poca comida, y mucho alcohol.

"¿Dónde está Mace?" inquirió Obi-Wan, llevando los ojos hasta Quinlan, que escaneaba la sala en busca de una pareja de baile, lo más probable. El año pasado había acabado bailando con la senadora Amidala, quién le había estado recordando durante un mes el dolor de pies que le había producido.

Quinlan señaló hacia un punto de la sala, donde Mace charlaba – o al menos escuchaba – con un pequeño grupo de gente. "En la jaula de los leones." Efectivamente, el grupo no podía haber tenido una mejor definición. Palpatine, Dooku, Amidala, Mace, y Luminara, que parecía más interesada en desafiar a la senadora con la mirada que otra cosa.

Obi-Wan se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento, ofreciéndole a Mace una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre la multitud. "¿Debería sacarle de ahí?"

"No, se está divirtiendo. Tal vez deberías sacar a 'Nara, antes de que decida arrancarle la cabeza a la senadora." Obi-Wan se rió, pero Quinlan asintió, seguro de sí mismo. "El espectáculo perdería mucha gracia si no hay barro de por medio¿no crees?"

Obi-Wan se dispuso a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se detuvo cuando una suave carcajada de Anakin sonó a su lado. Tanto él como Quinlan le miraron, interrogantes. "Padmé siempre dice que es algún tipo de rivalidad de la universidad, pero yo siempre he creído que es tensión sexual."

"¡Gracias!" exclamó Quinlan. "Alguien que me compren–un momento¿conoces a la senadora?"

"¿Cuándo hablabas de Padmé, tu vieja amiga, te referías a la senadora Amidala?"

Anakin asintió, sonriente, y casi como si hubiese estado escuchando la conversación, la senadora eligió ese preciso momento para divisarles entre la multitud. Obi-Wan la observó inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos marrones y apartándose los mechones rizados que le caían sobre el rostro, y entonces, con una sonrisa, agitó la mano a modo de saludo. Hacia Anakin. Obi-Wan miró a Quinlan, después a Anakin, para regresar sus ojos hasta la senadora, que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a ningún lado, Anakin se había levantado, y la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos a medio camino entre el grupo de políticos y la mesa ocupada por Obi-Wan y Quinlan.

Quinlan silbó, sonriendo, e inclinándose hacia atrás. Atrapó la copa abandonada con dedos ágiles, y se pasó la mano libre por los mechones atados en una coleta alta. "Tu chico está lleno de sorpresas."

* * *

Después de obtener nada más que negativas por parte de la senadora, Luminara, Obi-Wan, Mace, Kit, Aayla, el resto del cuerpo de policía, y la mujer de un político que casi se había desmayado al verlo, Quinlan se había sentado, frustrado, y ofreciéndole un puchero a su copa de champagne. Tal vez ella quisiera bailar con él.

"Baila conmigo," pidió una última vez a Obi-Wan, quién tan sólo alzó una ceja, apretando la mano de Anakin entre la suya bajo la mesa.

"No voy a bailar contigo, Quinlan."

"¿Por qué no? Deberías saber que soy un espléndido bailarín. Además, me aburro."

"¿Y quién no?" inquirió Luminara, cruzando las piernas bajo su incómodo vestido y mirándose las uñas, como último recurso para permanecer despierta. "Cada año venimos con el prospecto de que esto sea al menos igual de malo que el anterior, y cada año es peor."

"¡Baila conmigo!"

"La última vez que bailé contigo acabé con un dolor de pies que me duró una semana, Quinlan. Baila con Mace."

Quinlan le sonrió ampliamente al mencionado, pero este se limitó a ofrecerle una expresión severa, que no daba lugar a peticiones absurdas. "¡Anakin!" exclamó repentinamente. "Baila conmigo." Quinlan extendió ambas manos hacia Anakin, manteniendo su sonrisa entre los labios.

Anakin se rió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Esta bien."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, claro."

Obi-Wan no estaba muy seguro de cómo Anakin bailando con Quinlan había acabado con él bailando con Anakin. Era cierto que la sala estaba lo suficiente abarrotada de gente borracha como para que alguien notara una pareja de dos hombres, pero Obi-Wan estaba comenzando a pensar que Anakin era capaz de hacerle hacer las cosas más extrañas. También era cierto, que aquella fiesta se había vuelto repentinamente mucho más interesante.

Quinlan golpeó el brazo de Mace con su codo, llamando su atención. Cuando Mace se dio la vuelta, Quinlan había pasado a formar parte de su espacio personal, y estaba sonriendo de una forma que hacía a sus dientes brillar como si fuera un gato de Cheshire. Mace permaneció en su lugar, de todas formas, ignorando la media sonrisa que Luminara estaba esbozando tras él.

"¿Qué?" inquirió finalmente, viendo que Quinlan no parecía tener la menor intención de pronunciar una palabra.

"¿Has visto? Nuestro bebé," susurró, señalando hacia Obi-Wan y Anakin. "Crecen tan rápido. Y está enamorado."

"Es un poco pronto para decir eso¿no crees?"

"Nunca es demasiado pronto, Macey. Créeme."

"Quinlan¿estás intentan–" Mace se detuvo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, vibrando insistentemente en su bolsillo. Con un gesto de disculpa, se apartó unos pasos de la mesa y se lo pegó al oído. Segundos después, volvía hacia ellos. "Tenemos que irnos; ha habido otro asesinato."

* * *

Mace, como jefe del departamento de policía, encontraba la ciudad más frustrante cada día. Era consciente de que no podía cargar la seguridad de cada ciudadano sobre su espalda, sobre todo cuando la mayoría eran caza recompensas, prostitutas o asesinos a sueldo, pero suponía que una seria de asesinatos de jóvenes inocentes era demasiado para la cantidad de años que llevaba trabajando en esto. Estaba cansado, pero tenía que seguir trabajando, porque no tenía ni una sola pista. Tenía a los mejores trabajando en el caso; las fuerzas unidas de Obi-Wan, Quinlan y Luminara habían probado ser infalibles en numerosas ocasiones, pero incluso así no tenía ningún resultado.

Dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos y se restregó los ojos. Llevaba horas intentando ver algo que no había visto antes¿pero cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar viendo fotografías de cuerpos mutilados? Al menos no estaba solo. Obi-Wan llevaba un par de días completamente inmerso en esto, aunque Mace no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Tras ir al lugar donde se había encontrado el sexto cuerpo, una pequeña bombilla parecía haberse encendido en la cabeza de Obi-Wan, y se había pasado los últimos días pidiendo archivos de viejos casos, y estudiando los documentos que Quinlan había "tomado prestados" del despacho de Dooku. Mace esperaba que obtuviese algo pronto.

Quinlan, por su parte, había desaparecido en las calles una vez más, en busca de sus misteriosas fuentes y sus compañías dudosas, si bien insistía en que incluso la gente de la calle parecía no querer hablar de este asunto. Parecía que estaban metidos en aguas negras, y que no podían salir.

Mace gruñó, descansando la cabeza contra el sofá, y mirando al techo blanco. Había una mancha grisáceo que amenazaba con convertirse en una gotera si seguía lloviendo. Tendría que arreglar eso. Cuando se disponía a suspirar, escuchó la puerta abriéndose, y la voz de Quinlan saludando al silencioso apartamento. Ungh, estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con Quinlan.

"Hola, Macey. Ugh, tienes un aspecto horrible."

Mace movió su mirada hacia Quinlan cuando sintió el sofá hundiéndose junto a él y, antes de que éste pudiera esbozar su famosa sonrisa (marca registrada), Mace se acercó hasta él, atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó los labios que comenzaban a curvarse. Estaba cansado de luchar contra _todo.

* * *

_

_"Me he acostado con Quinlan."_

Cuando Obi-Wan había descolgado el teléfono, agradecido por poder descansar al menos unos minutos del incesante trabajo, aquello definitivamente no había sido lo que había estado esperando. "¿Mace?"

_"¿Me has escuchado bien? Me he acostado con Quinlan."_

Obi-Wan casi podía ver la imagen: Mace caminando de un lado para otro, una mano sosteniendo el teléfono, la otra sobre su nuca. "¿Estabas borracho?"

_"... No."_

"¿Ha estado... bien?"

_"... Si."_

"No acabo de ver el problema, Mace."

Aparentemente, aquella no era la respuesta que Mace estaba esperando, si su siguiente afirmación era pista suficiente. _"¡Es Quinlan, Obi-Wan!"_

"Mace, escúchame. Relájate, respira, duerme, y ponte de los nervios mañana cuando nos veamos¿si?"

_"Pero–"_

"Tengo una llamada por la otra línea, Mace, tengo que dejarte."

Obi-Wan sonrió para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. Quinlan _siempre_ conseguía lo que se proponía. Mantuvo el teléfono en su mano derecha, dejándolo sonar un par de veces más mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Apartó la cortina y observó a la calle cubierta por el agua de la lluvia incesante, posando sus ojos sobre el coche negro que llevaba allí una semana. Al parecer Dooku no había desistido en la vigilancia constante, aunque si la teoría que Obi-Wan había desarrollado acerca de este caso era cierta, entonces tenía razones para tener un par de ojos en cada rincón de la ciudad. En cualquier caso, aún había mucho por hacer.

El teléfono sonó una vez más, y esta vez Obi-Wan lo cogió, no fuese a ser que quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado se cansara de esperar.

"¿Diga?"

_"Hey, estás vivo."_

Obi-Wan ni siquiera trató de evitar la sonrisa que le cruzó los labios instantáneamente. Anakin sonaba cansado, como si se acabara de despertar, y su tono de voz bajo y ronco le hizo estremecerse. "Lo siento, sé que he estado un poco fuera del mundo estos últimos días."

_"Deberías sentirte avergonzado."_

"¿Me dejarías arreglarlo?"

Anakin se rió del otro lado, suave y lento. _"Supongo que podrías llevarme a un restaurante a cenar, o algo así."_

"Cuando quieras." Obi-Wan dejó que la cortina cayera de nuevo sobre la ventana, cubriendo la noche de la ciudad, y caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá, dejándose caer sobre él pesadamente. "Tienes mucho que contarme."

_"¿Ah, si?"_

"¿Acerca de tu gran amiga Padmé?"

_"Es una historia aburrida."_

Obi-Wan sonrió, imaginándose el puchero entre los labios de Anakin. "Cuéntamelo," insistió, recostándose un poco más sobre el sofá.

_"Te propongo un trato. Yo te cuento la historia de mi vida, si tú me dices lo que llevas puesto."_

Obi-Wan arqueó una ceja, pasándose la mano por el cabello inconscientemente. "No parece un intercambio muy justo, pero si son tus términos, los acepto."

_"Verás, mi padre se fue cuando era pequeño, y mi madre se vio obligada a buscar trabajo."_ Anakin se detuvo unos segundos, y Obi-Wan casi pudo verlo mordiéndose el pulgar, midiendo sus palabras. _"El caso es que lo consiguió en la casa del padre de Padmé, encargándose de las cocinas. No era mucho, pero era suficiente... hasta que mamá murió."_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio esta vez. Obi-Wan inhaló con fuerza, asintiendo y entrecerrando los ojos. "Lo siento," susurró, incapaz de decir algo más.

_"Fue hace mucho tiempo,"_ musitó Anakin, la voz grave. Sin embargo, continuó su relato casi automáticamente. _"El padre de Padmé decidió encargarse de mi entonces. Se aseguró de que fuese a buenos colegios y de que consiguiese una beca para la universidad. Incluso me ofreció trabajo cuando cumplí los dieciocho, pero preferí buscar algo... distinto."_

"Así que creciste junto a ella." La línea permaneció en silencio de nuevo, y Obi-Wan supo que Anakin estaba asintiendo, inconsciente de sus propios movimientos.

"_Si,"_ contestó finalmente. _"Es parte de mi familia."_

"Estás lleno de sorpresas¿lo sabías?"

Anakin se rió, una carcajada amplia esta vez, y Obi-Wan sonrió. _"Entonces¿qué llevas puesto?"_

"Realmente no sé por qué te interesa, pero esta bien. Un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra."

"_¡No puede creer que lleves corbata y zapatos cuando estás en tu casa! Nadie te está mirando¿lo sabías?"_

"Oh, bueno¿y que llevas puesto _tú_?"

"_Bueno, acabo de salir de la ducha, así que una toalla."_ Obi-Wan tragó saliva, y Anakin se rió al otro lado del auricular. Estaba intentando matarle, o algo así, actuando permanentemente como un sueño mojado hecho realidad. _"Quítate la corbata y los zapatos¿si?"_

"Oh no, no vamos a hacer esto."

"_¿Por qué no?"_

Obi-Wan se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzado del rojo que cubría sus mejillas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Anakin no podía verle. "Porque... porque no estamos haciendo esto."

"_¿El qué¿Acostarnos?"_

Obi-Wan suspiró, quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos. Definitivamente, Anakin pretendía matarle. "No es... no es que sea una decisión consciente. Ir despacio, quiero decir. Es solo que–"

"_Las cosas están encajando en su lugar, lo sé. Y me gusta que sea así, pero no veo porque esto te avergüenza."_

"Porque... no lo sé, Anakin." Obi-Wan suspiró de nuevo, dejando las gafas caer sobre la mesa y recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

"_¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?"_

"Oh, me acabo de quitar las gafas, pero el ca–"

"_¿Las gafas? No habías mencionado las gafas."_

"Solo son... gafas."

"_Oh no, Obi-Wan, yo tengo sueños mojados con esas gafas. Probablemente toda la universidad tiene sueños mojados con esas gafas."_ Obi-Wan solo acertó a gruñir suavemente, esperando que Anakin no lo hubiese oído. _"Póntelas otra vez¿si? Y quítate los zapatos y la corbata. Por favor."_

Obi-Wan negó con la cabeza, sabiéndose vencido. "No sé porque estoy dejándome convencer."

"_Porque quieres dejarte convencer."_ Obi-Wan sintió la sonrisa de Anakin incluso a través del teléfono. _"Espera un segundo¿si?"_

"Mmm, claro." Obi-Wan soltó el teléfono, expulsó aire intentando calmarse, y se agachó para desatarse ambos zapatos, que dejó junto al sofá. Se deshizo después de su corbata, que dejó sobre la mesa, y después se puso las gafas. "¿Anakin?"

"_He encendido la radio, en la 97.9. ¿Música de fondo?"_

"Si, claro." Obi-Wan se levantó y caminó hasta su equipo de música, sintonizando la radio en la estación mencionada. "Qué romántico," murmuró.

"Bien. ¿Dónde estás¿Puedes... tumbarte¿Cama o sofá o–" 

"Sofá," asintió Obi-Wan, recostándose sobre el sofá de tela clara y apoyando la cabeza sobre un cojín. "¿Por qué me siento como un adolescente torpe?"

Anakin se rió, y Obi-Wan se relajó automáticamente, dejándose llevar por el sonido suave. _"¿Puedes... puedes, umm, desabrocharte la camisa? Despacio. Dios, yo te la arrancaría, pero... ¿supongo que tú tienes más paciencia?"_

Obi-Wan sonrió, desabrochando cada botón de la camisa, acariciando la piel que descubría con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. "¿Hablabas en serio cuando decías que solo llevabas una toalla?"

"_Totalmente."_ El tono de voz de Anakin era más grave ahora, como si se estuviera quedando sin respiración. _"¿Quieres que me la quite?"_

"Si." Obi-Wan expulsó aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, acabando de desabrochar su camisa y abriéndola, dejando que sus dedos se movieran sobre su estómago de manera experta y aprendida tras años de noches solitarias. Escuchó a Anakin tragar saliva al otro lado, y después el sonido de tela contra tela, de algo cayendo sobre el suelo. "¿Estás... estás en tu cama?"

"_Hmm."_

Obi-Wan se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos para dejar que su imaginación conjurara lo que no estaba viendo.

"_Sé..." _Anakin tragó saliva de nuevo antes de continuar. _"Sé que tienes una cicatriz en el hombro. Pequeñita y redonda. ¿Hay... Hay alguna más?"_

"Esa es de una bala. Hay otra en, en mi cadera. Es una pequeña raja que me hice de pequeño la primera vez que monté en una bicicleta."

"_¿Se adentra en tus pantalones?"_

"Si."

"_Me gustaría lamer eso."_

"_Dios."_ Obi-Wan se deslizó un poco sobre el sofá, levantando sus caderas para hacerlo con más facilidad, intentando no alcanzarlas con sus manos aún.

"Yo tengo un tatuaje. Un pequeño sol–" 

"Junto al ombligo, lo sé."

Anakin se rió al otro lado, mientras que Obi-Wan tan sólo acertó a esconder un gemido suave con un suspiro. _"Quiero... quiero que te toques para mi, y quiero que pienses en-en-en-Dios en mis manos cuando lo hagas."_

Obi-Wan no cubrió el gemido esta vez, mientras descendía sus manos por su propio cuerpo, desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y después bajando la cremallera. Escuchó a Anakin gruñir en el otro lado, y se mordió el labio cuando, tras bajarse los pantalones ligeramente, rodeó su erección con su mano. "Tus manos son más grandes," susurró.

_"Si, pero las tuyas son más bonitas. Son la segunda parte de mis sueños mojados... ¿aún llevas las gafas puestas?"_

"Si." Obi-Wan abrió los ojos entonces, dejando que su mano se deslizara de arriba abajo lentamente. "¿Estás... estás..."

_"Si... si, si, si... Y empiezo a perder la coherencia."_

"No dejes de hablar, por favor." Obi-Wan tragó con fuerza, se mordió el labio de nuevo cuando Anakin gimió al otro lado. "Dime como quieres que–"

_"Despacio, pero no demasiado, y con fuerza para-por-yo... no tengo paciencia para hacer esto tortuoso... Me gustaría estar ahí."_

"¿Conmigo?"

_"Contigo."_

"Si, a mí también me gustaría." Obi-Wan sonrió, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo arqueándose a un ritmo ya establecido, escuchando a Anakin al otro lado, ya no hablando, pero perdido en su propio concierto de gemidos y gruñidos suaves, con algún jadeo sorpresivo, algún sonido algo más alto que los demás, todo un mundo que Obi-Wan quería ver con sus propios ojos y causar con sus propias manos.

Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar desde su cuello hasta su pecho, y aumentó el ritmo inconscientemente, respirando con fuerza y susurrando el nombre de Anakin contra el auricular, que aún sostenía con una mano firme. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que hubiese jurado que podía ver a Anakin, estremeciéndose sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, aferrándolas entre puños nerviosos, una mano rodeándose, gimiendo desesperadamente, pensando en _él._

"Anakin..." El nombre abandonó sus labios como un suspiro suave cuando el orgasmo le estremeció todo el cuerpo, mientras que el suyo abandonó los de Anakin en un tono grave y excitado algunos segundos después, mientras Obi-Wan intentaba respirar despacio.

Le tomó unos segundos más recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, pero finalmente consiguió aferrarlo. Sonrió.

"¿Anakin?"

_"¿Sí?"_

"Creo que vas a matarme un día de estos."

_"Eso espero."_


End file.
